Velocity's Change of Fate
by Chef Samurai
Summary: A new era begins as the hero Deku falls after a gruesome battle with All for One successor, Tomura Shigaraki. However there is a way to prevent this, with the help of Melissa Shield and Mei Hatsume, our new hero, Velocity will take on the biggest challenge of his life to find a way to right the wrongs, will he be able to pull this off? He'll do whatever it takes...
1. Chapter 1

"Look what has become of you, a dog waiting to put down by his owners." A hooded figure spoke as he walked towards a man who wore green.

"I killed your friends, took most of your power. You're even missing an arm for goodness sake! Yet you still stand before me, hoping you could stand a chance against my true power, the full potential of All For One… You really are the greatest hero, Deku…" He continues as he walks around the green hero narrowing his eyes towards his body, deciding where and when to strike.

"N-no matter how powerful you are Shigaraki, there'll always be someone to stop you. Even if you kill me, someone stronger will take my place and destroy everything you worked for…" Deku said as he was slowly losing consciousness. '_Not yet, I have to keep fighting, he needs to be stopped, Sokudo… hurry!' _ The hero thought as he continues to stare at the villain.

He was wearing a skin tight outfit with damaged armour around his chest and legs, he had iron soles on his shoes that looked damaged to the point of no return. His left arm was missing and he was holding onto his shoulder with whatever strength he had from his right arm. His face was bloodied and battered as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Shigaraki wore a black hood that reached down to his knees, tattered at the bottom. And had the most horrifying smile anyone has ever seen.

Shigaraki laughed as he stared at his nemesis. "Truly, you are the most optimistic out of all of them" He says as he brings his hand out to reveal all Deku's hero comrades, all slain by him.

His eyes were close to tears as he brought his head down '_No, Uraraka… Kirishima… Kacchan…_' He thought as he was brought to his knees with such anger and despair, seeing his friends lying there, all dead because of Shigaraki. '_He destroyed us, we didn't stand a chance! I'm sorry All Might, I'm sorry Mom…' _Deku thought as he got off his knees and took a deep breath.

"No matter what, I will stop you, Do you wanna know why?" Deku said as electricity flowed through his body, red marks begin to appear and a black substance begin to form on his left arm, creating an entire new arm from his quirk. Shigaraki notices this and he jumps back, preparing for something.

'_I took 5 other quirks, how is he still getting all this power?! Is this the true extent of One For All?!' _Shigaraki thought as he narrows his eyes towards the new limb he grew. Deku then shouts as he powered up and stared upon him with such fierce it made Shigaraki stumble backwards.

"_**BECAUSE I'M THE WORLDS SYMBOL OF HOPE AND PEACE!**_" He shouted as he launched himself towards Shigaraki, while he enhances his strength as well. They both collided with their fist and caused a soundwave causing the area around them to be totally annihilated. As they began to exchange blows, each more powerful and deadlier than the last.

"WELL COME ON THEN HERO! PROVE TO ME WHY YOU WERE THE ONE THAT OUTLIVED THE OTHERS, SHOW ME WHY HE CHOSE YOU, PROVE TO ME WHY YOU'RE THE NINTH INHERITOR OF ONE FOR ALL!" Shigaraki shouted as their punches became louder than the thunder cracks in the sky.

[**Elsewhere**]

A boy runs through the city, trying to find someone. He had light brown hair and golden irises. He runs up a building, trying to locate the hero. **BOOM! ** The boy becomes frightened by the thunder cracking sound and looks where it came from. '_Mr._ _Midoriya!_' The boy dashes towards the fight. Just before hand, two people stand in front of him, making him stop his race.

"Hey little brat, where do you think you're going?" The large blond man asked the scared boy.

"Yeah… don't you know it's scary out here in the open, someone could just…" the black haired, burnt man said as his right arm became engulfed in blue flames. "... COOK YOU UP!" he finished as he shoots fire towards the kid, but the kid wasn't there anymore.

"Huh… where'd he go?" The tall man asked, but he then felt a hand tapping his head.

"Hey sir, I think you missed me." The boy said, taunting the skinnier man.

"Hey you little runt, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" The tall man shouted as he tries to punch the kid off of him. But the boy jumps off, making the blonde punching himself in the head, knocking himself out. Making the black haired villain laugh. The boy kicked into high gear and bolted out of there before the two villains could have the chance to kill him.

"Oh good lord Muscular, you really are an idiot…" The blue fire villain said shaking his head. He then looks at the direction of the boy. He then jumps up in the air and engulfs his hands in flames, using them as boosters. The boy continues running towards the battle '_Dammit, I have to help Mr. Midoriya before it's too late!_' He thought as he pushes himself to go faster.

* * *

During the battle, it doesn't stop getting intense. Deku kicks Shigaraki in the chest sending him back a couple blocks.

"Heh, still kicking to defeat the final boss, huh? How long will it take until you realize that you're outmatched?!" Shigaraki laughed as he launched towards him with a power booster and his fist starts to glow. Deku then powers up his quirk,

'_I gotta bring it higher than ever! ONE FOR ALL 100% DETROIT…_' Deku thought as his right arm begins to glow and everything on it begins to rip off as it gets bigger and larger as he forms a fist, ready for the clash. "Whatever it takes to defeat the villains and give people hope for another day" Deku said as he then begins to run towards Shigaraki. The boy arrives at the scene and widen his eyes.

'_No… Master won't make it, I gotta save him!_' He then runs towards Deku. All three individuals, running to complete their goal

"DIE!"

"SMAAASH!"

"MASTER!"

All three shouted, the boy was too late as the hero and villain clashed. A powerful collision, causing an explosion that sent the boy back. A white light was created and everyone who was witnessing the fight within a 5 mile radius was blinded by the light.

"Ugghh, my head…" The boy complained waking up, he got up and viewed his surroundings. Debris everywhere from as far as he can see.

"Midoriya… I gotta find him!" He said, bolting around the destroyed area, looking for green hero.

"MASTER?! MASTER, WHERE ARE YOU?!" He shouts, hoping for a reply, but he is greeted with silence.

Then he hears a quiet groan "S-Sokudo…" Was said, making the boy stopped in his tracks, frozen in fear of what he had seen of his master, or what's left of him…

He was missing both of his arms, as his right side was pierced by a metal stick, his face bloodied and bruised to the point where you can't recognize him. Sokudo rushed to his side, kneeling beside him, lifting up his head. He begins to cry, as much as he tried to hold them back, he couldn't, the tears flowed freely from his eyes.

"M-master… I'm so sorry, I was too slow, I couldn't help you.." Sokudo said, shadowing his eyes with his hair, thinking that his master, his idol hero didn't want to bear looking at such a failure like himself. But, Deku laughed, weakly, but still could be noted as a laugh.

"L-little one, it's okay, you did the best you could… You w-were the best student I could ever dream of having. You're going to be hero so d-don't cry…" Deku said with a smile, he then coughed up blood, but Sokudo saw his smile, crying even more.

"Master please! J-just stay awake a little bit more, Melissa can heal you! If I can make it to her, we'll sa-" He was interrupted as he felt a hand holding his head, Deku made another limb from his left arm from a quirk he still had left and held his disciple as he smiled brightly.

"Sokudo, it's okay… I wouldn't make it anyway. I'm dying and I think, what better way to go than by my student…" Deku said, ruffling his hair.

"But do something for me, okay? Just o-one little… thing." He said as his black hand disappeared.

Sokudo widen his eyes "Yes master, I'll do anything.." He said while his voice was a bit shaken.

"Grab… a… piece of my hair and… and…" Deku trailed off as the life within his eyes begin to fade away. Sokudo begin to panic.

"Master?! No… no no no please! DON'T DIE! MASTER! MASTER!" He kept shouting, but to no sound back. He then shouted at the stars as the sun began to rise and clouds soon followed, shading the world from the sun as rain poured. On this day, the number one pro hero, the Symbol of Hope and Peace, Deku has passed away…

[**Deku HQ**]

A blond woman stares onto the TV, widening her eyes, as tears began to heavily dropped from her eyes, she takes off her glasses and falls to her knees. "Izuku… no…" she whimpers, hoping and praying to every god that it wasn't true, but no matter how much she tried, it wouldn't change a thing.

She was Melissa Shield, the daughter of David Shield, who passed away a year ago due to a heart attack. She lost both her uncle and father, and now someone she loved, a hero who had a smile no matter how dangerous the situation was, he would always win and save the day. But today was lost, as her number one hero and love passed away.

She then sees the boy holding Izuku, grabbing something off his head and runs off, she didn't know where but ignored it. She continued crying for ten minutes until the boy showed up in front of her, scaring the shit out of her. "S-Sokudo? What are you-" She was cut off by Sokudo hugging her.

"I'm sorry… I was too late to save him…" He said as he hugged her tightly.

Melissa was shocked and confused, she then hugged him back and rubbed his head. "Shh, it's okay dear, it's not your fault." She says, closing her eyes. She comfort the boy a little longer until one decided to speak.

"Master Midoriya told me to get a piece of his hair, I don't know why. Before he could tell me what to do he… he…" Tears began to fall again as he couldn't finish his sentence. Meanwhile, Melissa's eyes were widened.

Izuku told her about his quirk: One for All and explained how it could be transferred. But she looked at the boy. "He wanted to give One for All to you…" She said as the boy looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Sokudo asked tilting his head in confusion. She smiled as she took a hold of his shoulders.

"You might want a seat for this, it's a grand explanation of this power he offered to you." She said as she sat in her chair while Sokudo sat on a couch.

"What are you talking about 'power', One For All?" Sokudo said scratching his head.

Melissa took a deep breath knowing this is going to be a big discussion between the two, she felt like she shouldn't be talking to him about it, since Izuku was the ninth inheritor of One for All and it was his choice whether to tell the boy or not. But that choice faded away as well as he.

"Well, you know how the tale of every being created differently? Well this is a tale of how one power was created to destroy it's rival. A tale of One for All vs. All for One…" She continues on with how there was a powerful being named **All for One**, who had a quirk that could take away quirks or give them away like so.

She explained that this being had a brother who opposed the idea on how he was using his power for evil, his brother being quirkless and all. The brother was given a quirk by his brother that enhanced his strength, but what AFO didn't know was that his brother indeed had a quirk that could be transferred to another with either a strand of hair or a drop of blood, this power came to be **One for All**.

With this power, it was rivaled against the brother, but was then passed on as a torch to many quirk users. Two recent users that were known to the world as All Might and Deku.

She then goes to All Might vs All for One. How the world saw who he was and revealed All Might as a skeleton figure, but destroyed All for One, or so he thought, All for One had a successor, named Tomura Shigaraki. He had the power to disintegrate anything that he touched.

But All Might had a successor as well, had the power given to him due to an act of self sacrifice and true heroic act. His name was Izuku Midoriya. A true hero under All Might's wing, but All Might died trying to convince Shigaraki that there was still hope for him.

For 4 years Deku and Shigaraki fought, each battle more deadlier and more powerful than the last. And now, Deku chose Sokudo to be the next inheritor of One for All.

Sokudo was shocked, words could not explain how he felt about all this. He was destined for greatness, Deku would always say, but this… this was huge. Not only to himself, but to everyone who inherited this quirk. He felt undeserving, that this quirk should go to someone that deserves it.

"B-but this quirk… Should I really inherit it? I mean, there is probably someone who should have it." He said.

Melissa shakes her head. "That is not anyone's decision but Deku'. And he chose you, why do you think he stayed by your side after all this time?" Melissa asked him. Sokudo opened his mouth, but stopped as he remembered something

* * *

_A couple of kids were kicking a little boy on the ground, laughing and calling him names. _

_"Look at this kid, he looks like a devil, no way he could become a hero, he looks like a villain!" A bully shouted while the others agreed and laughed. However, one boy walked up to them and got into a fighting pose. _

_"Hey l-leave him alone!" He said as he narrowed his brows. The bullies stop and looked at the kid, laughing. _

_"Well, look at the biiiig hero boys, he thinks he could stand up to us, haha what a loser!" A big bully said as their victim got up and ran away. Making the others mad. "You know, that was a stupid thing on your part, looks like you're gonna get the same treatment." He said, cracking his knuckles. A few moments later, the boy who tried to be a hero was on the ground, bruised and crying. _

_"Hey buddy, are you alright?" A voice asked as the boy got up and dusted himself off. _

_"I-I'm fine, mister…." The boy stopped in his tracks, seeing who was speaking to him, it was his all time favorite hero, Deku! Making the boy smile so bright. _

_"Oh my gosh! Y-you're Deku! You're the prodigy pro hero! I'm such a huge fan, sir!" The boy shouted bowing repeatedly, making Deku chuckle. _

_"It's nice to know I have a fan, what's your name, little one?" Deku said as he kneed besides the boy. _

_"I-I'm Sokudo, sir! Sokudo Kimato!" Little Sokudo shouted. _

_"Sokudo, huh? That's a cool name! What's your quirk?" Deku asked. _

_"My quirk is called flashtime, I can go fast, but only for a short period of time, It's pretty lame though" Sokudo said but felt a pat on his back. _

_"That's not true at all, you can become a great hero with it, if you train really hard, this power can be really useful." Deku said smiling. Sokudo gasped really loudly as he was shocked that the pro hero really said he can become a hero. _

_"Really? Y-you think so Deku?!" Sokudo asked, hoping he didn't mishear the hero. _

_"Of course little one, hey that reminds me, why were you on the ground crying?" Deku asked kindly. _

_"Oh.. Well, there were these kids and they were kicking and calling him names like devil and demon and other repulsive names. I had to step in and stop them, because that's real heroes do!" He says smiling and raising his fist. Deku was shocked of this boy's spirit. He smiles and ruffles his hair. _

_"Wow kid, that really was heroic. Tell you what, you keep training, work hard with this quirk, and I'll keep in touch, maybe you can become a great hero someday." Deku said. He then gave the kid a smile, but just any smile, a smile that showed that one of the greatest heroes believed he can be a great hero, maybe not today, or next week, month or year, but one day, he'll be the best of the best. _

_The boy began to cry and he hugged the Hero. And from that day, Deku was his supporter for two years, pushing his body and his quirk to new heights._

* * *

"He… He believed in me, because of that fateful day two years ago." Sokudo said as he was bombshelled.

Melissa nodded, "You see kid, heroes like that, the ones that shine, can see the potential of others to see if they can become true heroes. Your master was one of the greatest. If he could see that you were a real hero, then he's made the right choice for you to become his successor. Now then what do you say, buddy? Are you going to live up to his expectations?" Melissa said.

Sokudo stood proud as he didn't know what the future may hold, but he didn't care. His number one hero believed in him. And that was all he needed to push him through.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm willing to do whatever it takes." Sokudo said. Melissa smiling at the boy '_He's just like you, Izu, I promise he'll be the greatest._' She thought, closing her eyes.

"Great, looks like we'll need to get started! Now, do you have a piece of his hair?" Melissa asked. Sokudo lifts up his hand revealing the piece of hair. Melissa sees it and finds a vial to put it in.

"Okay let's put it in here until you're ready." She said reaching the vial towards him. He grabs it, putting the piece of hair in it.

"What do you mean till I'm ready?" Sokudo said tilting his head.

"Well, you see, this quirk you'll inherit, requires a lot of power, and plus you need to strengthen that body in order to take in quirk, too weak of the body and your limbs will explode!" Melissa said.

Sokudo was terrified "MY LIMBS WILL EXPLODE?!" He shouted hold onto his arms and legs.

"If you take in the quirk right now, yes, that's why you need to train, train hard and make your body the perfect vessel for it. Izuku told me about it once and it made me laugh on how much he trained. And you wanna know something? He trained in the matter of 10 months! With you, we can train and improve your body just as long, let's see, how old are you?" Melissa asked.

"I'm 11 years old..." Sokudo said.

"Hmm, well… okay, how we train you up until you're 16. It's a perfect length of time to make you more than prepared for this quirk, and plus your current one, this'll be your biggest test yet kid. Are you ready?" Melissa asked putting the vial in a secure place.

"Y-yes ma'am, I'm ready!" Sokudo shouted, raising his fist up high.

"Call me Melissa, we'll start next week, come by and we'll begin your training regime, this place has the perfect training room, for now, go to your parents, they must be worried sick." Melissa said as she sat in front of her computer. Sokudo nodded and before he left he said "Thank you, for this…" He then proceed to bolt out of the office and exiting the building, heading home

'_This is it, this is my chance to prove myself, you hear that Master? I promise I won't let you down!_' he thought to himself as he ran to his home. Melissa then went on her phone and began calling someone.

"Hey it's me… I think we found the one for our project… A boy Izuku took under his wing… Sokudo Kimato… Not yet, but I'll train him to be the greatest… Yeah you can design his costume, but ask what he would like… Yeah but have to remember this project too, we might be able to do this, bring peace back to the world… Okay I'll talk to later, goodbye Mei" She ends the call, then goes to her computer as she was sent a file:

**From: Mei Hatsume**

**To: Melissa Shield**

**Subject: Time Heist**

Melissa rolls her eyes. '_I really wish she picked a better name for this_' She thought as she begins to read inside the file and the blueprints of what it was. It was a very long night that day...


	2. Chapter 2

Five years later...

The years went by since the death of Deku, Sokudo spent time training his body and mind for becoming a great hero.

He's been through hell with his quirk training, with him running around the world within a matter of minutes. His body training, with him pushing his body to its limits and breaking through, a perfect diet to build his muscles. His body was well toned, not a trace of fat on his body, his chin came to a nice point. His hair grew longer as well, more darker than it usually was. His eyes were more golden than when he was a boy.

Right now he was running down the street's of Hosu city, looking for crime to stop. So far he's counted only 6 crimes he apprehended. He heard a lady scream for help and went to the scene. A woman being mugged by two thugs wearing sock masks, making the boy laugh at their attire. He saw that they had a gun, he saw the design, it was a fake.

He shook his head '_People nowadays…_' He thought. He then dashed towards their location. Taking the gun, knocking them out completely, leaving the woman in shock as she then ran away. He laughs as he sees her run, "Your welcome!" He says but she didn't hear him. He sighs and runs towards his city, Musutafu, Japan.

He stops in an alleyway, fixing up his clothes, fixing his hair as he then walks out and walks across a road to the coffee shop. He walks in, smiling seeing two individuals conversing as they took an eye off and see Sokudo, coming to him first was a snowy-hair girl rushing to hug him. She had a horn on her head.

"It's good to see you, Soku!" the girl says, tightening her grip.

"Geez you guys missed me that much? I've only been gone two weeks, Eri." Sokudo laughed.

"Yeah well, people miss you, y'know, people who _actually_ likes you" The boy says as he lifts his fist towards and Sokudo gives him a fist bump. He had black hair, but it was covered by a hat that had horns.

"Kota, come on man, you know I got responsibilities." Sokudo said.

Eri pouted "Yes, but you also have school like us. Just because you have your provisional license, doesn't mean you can just be a hero whenever you feel like it. Priorities are more important, you can't be a hero if you're stupid..." She lectured.

Sokudo opened his mouth to defend himself, but couldn't the perfect excuse. "Yeah, you're right, I should really be more responsible with my time not only as a hero, but a student as well, Deal Eri?" He said smiling. he smiled back at the quick hero.

"Ahem, I hate to break up this sweet moment between you two but…" Kota speaks up. He drinks his coffee then sighing "You guys are still hugging.." Kota deadpanned.

Eri began to blushed as she zipped herself off of Sokudo, making her nervously chuckle while rubbing the back of his head.

"W-well it's just t-that it's been so long since we've s-seen Soku and you know…" Eri stammered as she twiddled her fingers together, making Kota laugh.

"You guys are a trip, honestly" He said laughing, noticing the twitch on her forehead.

"Maybe you should have a trip to getting your butt kicked!" She said.

Kota laughs even harder, she then began to launch at him, he runs around the table, on the other side, was Eri trying to destroy him.

Sokudo laughed at the two siblings, they weren't related, but most of the time, they spend so much time with one another, to the point where they were basically siblings. He found it ironic that each of them had an affect on their lives by a certain green hair hero.

Kota was saved by Izuku during an attack at a training camp, before him, Kota always hated heroes and villains. His parents were heroes and they were killed by the villain by the name of Muscular. Since that day, he hates them with a passion, but when Izuku, a mere hero-in-training passed his own limits just to save the boy. He opened his eyes on the hero society and was his very first hero. Ever since that dreadful day five years ago, he commited into becoming a great hero like Deku.

Eri was a different case, a villain named Overhaul used her to create bullets to remove people's quirks and was traumatized each time it was done to her. The first time she met Izuku. She didn't want him to go, she wanted him to save her from the villain who pulled her apart and put back together repeatedly. But she knew how deadly he was so she went willingly, dreaded with despair that no one will ever come for her.

She was soon proved wrong as the heroes, including Lemillion and Deku came to save her. Lemillion sacrificed himself just to make sure none of the thugs could harm her. He's alive, but was renowned quirkless when one of Overhaul's thugs shot him. Deku came in and saved them from Overhaul. But with his way of words, he made her believe that it was all her fault, the heroes coming, Mirio losing his quirk.

Deku saved her and needed her support for the fight against the monster, Overhaul. They won and life began to become better for her. The day of the cultural festival, was the first day she smiled. All thanks to Deku.

Then there was himself, the disciple. He trained with Deku for two years. Living life as a hero, living up to Deku's goals to become the world's pillar. In order for the world to rise from the ashes of villainous intent and show everyone that evil doers are no longer in control. Sokudo promised himself that he could make him proud.

Two hours went by and the three decide to go home. "This was fun, I really missed you guys, we gotta do this again" Sokudo smiles. As Kota smiles back, Eri grows a slight blush as she nervously smiles. Sokudo's phone vibrates and revealed Melissa texting him. "Hey guys I'll text you soon."

Both the teens smile and nods as they went along their way. Sokudo heads to the Deku HQ until he felt something cold touching his neck.

"Come with me and you won't die.." Some burglar said as he brought Sokudo to an alleyway.

He turns him around and sees someone holding a gun. "Gimme money and your watch, now." He said pointing the gun at him. Sokudo scoffs "You're serious right now? Is this for real?" Sokudo excitingly said.

The burglar rose a brow. "Are you stupid? You're being ro-"

''I mean this is amazing, literally a thousand people in this city and out of everyone in this city you chose to rob, you pick me!" Sokudo exclaimed.

"Are you an idiot, kid? Money. Now." The guy said, bringing his gun closer to Sokudo's face.

"I'm just saying, you're really kicking yourself here, I mean if there was an olympic event for bad luck, you didn't just metal, pal. You're Michael Phelpsed!" Sokudo said grinning.

"I'm gonna count to three…" The guy said, cocking his gun.

"You're really making a bad choice."

"One…" The guy said.

"Okay…" Sokudo said, smiling. His arms crossing.

"Two…" The burglar said.

Before he could get to three, a wave of electricity flowed around the thief, taking his gun, taking his clothes off and brings a cop there to apprehend the thief.

The boy was on the building across the street, laughing his ass off. "Oh man, that's amazing… OH SHIT MELISSA!" Sokudo shouted, realizing that Melissa was still waiting for him. He bolts towards the building with rapid speed

[**Deku's HQ**]

"Gah, where is that boy?" Melissa arrogantly said, revealing a major twitch. She wore a business suit with what appears to be really expensive glasses as her hair was in a high ponytail.

Sokudo then appeared in front of her. "Sokudo, reporting for duty!" He said, standing tall and saluting.

"You're late! Sokudo, how can you have superspeed and still be late?!" Melissa shouted, making the boy flinch.

"Well it's kinda hard when a dude has a gun pointed at my forehead, plus it was only 10 minutes late, sheesh, why you gotta be… so…" Sokudo stopped before he went all the way, he could feel the deadly aura fuming around Melissa.

"Oh no, go on, what were you going to say?" Melissa said with a smile, but the smile was a force to be reckoned with.

"I...Well… Uhh-" He was interrupted was a huge metal part landed besides him, making him jump.

"Ooof, sorry about that Sokudo!" A voice says above their heads. Melissa sighed deeply as she shook her head.

"Dammit Mei! Be careful with the area." Melissa shouted.

"Sorry Meli! Didn't see you there!" Mei Hatsume laughed as she jumped down.

She wore a jumper suit with big black boots and welding gloves, she had a pair of goggles around her forehead.

"You literally have a quirk to zoom in your eyesight, the hell are you on about with that whole 'Didn't see you there' bullshit?!" Melissa said, twitching her eyebrow.

Mei laughed hoarsely, Sokudo sweat-dropped as he almost got hit, and she's laughing about it. Melissa then sighed as she massaged the bridge of her nose.

"A-anyways, Melissa… you needed to talk to me?" Sokudo asked, trying to change the subject.

Melissa looked at Mei and nodded at her, Mei acknowledging this nod, jumps down and stands beside her.

"Well Sokudo, there's this thing we've been working on. Have you ever wondered what would happen if things were different, if you can change what happened all those years ago?" Mei asked. Sokudo raised an eyebrow.

"What are you implying?" He asked while narrowing his eyes towards the cross-sighted girl.

"I'm implying what if you can change the past? What if you could go back in time…?" Mei asked directly. Sokudo felt his whole body stop.

"A-are you s-saying that you discovered t-time travel?" He managed to ask. Melissa stepped up, looking at Sokudo with a serious face.

"Follow us." She directed him as they both walked towards the wall, Sokudo hesitantly following.

Melissa went up to a statue of her father and lifted the head up, revealing a button. She pressed the button and puts the head back, then besides the statue, the wall begin to open up, revealing a secret passage.

"Ooooh a secret…" Sokudo says in a joking matter, as Mei giggles and Melissa rolls her eyes.

"Let's go" She said, as they walked into the secret passway.

As they walk up the path, Melissa started to speak. "As the years went by, as Deku's second-in-command, I always worried for him when he was out on the frontlines… But when Mei came up with this idea 'Time Heist' she called it, it just ridiculed me on how this plan was even possible." She said as there appeared to be a set of stairs in front of them.

"But the more and more I looked into it, the more I see that it came to make sense. Yes, it was about time travel, but what her thoughts about it, the blueprints, the requirements needed. It was absolutely brilliant. But I didn't think it was necessary, so I told her to hold off until we really need it." She said as she stopped in her tracks, as the two notice her begin to shake.

"But… that fight with Deku, it broke me, something just snapped, like I wanted him back, with all my heart, so I contacted Mei again and discussed the arrangements on when and where to create this machine." She had tears retreat from her face as Mei began to rub her back for comfort.

"So we started working on it, began two days after what happened. I wanted Izuku back and the world to be at peace once more. It's been so long since I had a proper night's rest. So if time travel can bring him back, then I'm willing to do whatever it takes!" She took a deep breath while she wiped the tears away from her cheeks as she continued going up the stairs.

They reached the top of the stairs and see a door. They open it to see a group inside, hard at work. They both looked to see who came, and smiled. "Well well, it looks like it's _that time_ now…" A woman with a black ponytail said.

"Hey Momo, good to see you" Mei smiled. They then embraced a hug and the other worker came along, a man with glasses.

"It's always nice to see a friend, especially you, little Sokudo!" The man said waving his hand forward.

"Mister Iida, man it's been so long!" Sokudo said, shaking his hand.

"Whaaat? You're gonna forget about me? I'm shocked." A man with blonde hair with a black lighting bolt on his hair complained.

"Mister Kaminari, come on man, you know you the man, plus that pun was terrible." Sokudo said, giving him a fist pump. A woman with orange hair comes up to Sokudo and gave him a big hug.

"Hey you big hero! How you holding up from our last fight?" The woman said, grinning.

"Y-yeah Itsuka, I'm f-feeling great!" He said, struggling to breath. She let him go, patting his head.

"Everyone, I know I said that when the time was right, we'd do this. However, there's only one person that needs to go…" Melissa then looks at Sokudo.

"And our candidate is here." She said, shocking everyone. Sokudo however, was frozen. He was going back in time?! When was that a thing?!

"Y-y-y-you want me t-t-to go back in time?" Sokudo barely finished his sentence.

Melissa walked up to him, extending her left hand onto his shoulder, pulls out the vial of Deku's hair with her right hand.

"You are ready. You're the hero Deku took under his wing and trusted. So far, out of all of us, you are the one who can pull this off…" Melissa said with such a serious tone. Sokudo grabbed the vial, staring at it, Melissa said it was time for One For All to make an entrance to this world once more.

Sokudo gripped the vial, closing his eyes as he did his best to keep in the tears. "Guys, I don't know if I can do this. What if there's someone else out there? I just don't think I'm the ri-" Sokudo spoke, but was interrupted with Melissa slaps his face. Shocking everyone, including Sokudo.

"Enough with the whining. For 7 years, you've been chosen for something that's bigger than all of us. There is no one else who has the potential and goals you do! Believe me I checked, Mirio is out of the question as well, as he is a teacher in UA. So stop whining like a child and man up!" Melissa shouted.

"Hey, come on now! That was harsh, Meli and you know that!" Mei defended Sokudo. "No… She's right…" Sokudo spoke up, surprising everyone including Melissa.

"Deku chose me to be his successor, and I'm being foolish to not take this power… but…" Sokudo looked up with anger in his eyes.

"You're acting as if this was some sword in the stone! I get that he chose me, but all I had were doubts that I couldn't live up to his expectations! That I'll just stay as a fucking shadow in his presence…" He said gritting his teeth.

"I get that he was your love, but he was my master! Of course I want this power to become what he had planned for me. I want to become the world's pillar of safety and comfort. So everyone can live on their days, not worrying about what villains come out to play or who are they going to kill!" Sokudo shouted.

He looked at the vial, then nodded. "I'll become what he expected of me to!" He said, opening the vial, bringing to his mouth, swallowing the strand of hair. "Whatever it takes…" He said, wiping his mouth.

Everyone's eyes widen to the point where they were the shape of watermelons. "Uhh, Sokudo, are you okay?" Mei asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, that was kinda gross though." Sokudo said, holding his head.

""Sokudo… I… I'm sor-" Melissa was interrupted by a hand, Sokudo's hand.

"No, you were right, I need to wake up and become a hero that Deku wanted me to be and inherit his quirk, so this was a must do…" Sokudo said.

They then look at the machine that the heroes were working on. "Yes, this is the machine, we're just about done with it, however…" Melissa shifts her glasses to the power monitor. "... We need more power, that's where you both come in, Denki and Sokudo. With your powers combined, you can supercharge this thing and it'll be activated!" Mei finished Melissa's sentence.

Sokudo began to speak but his head was spinning and he passed out, everyone shouting his name.

[**Sokudo's Mind**] (**Play End Of The World, Kingdom Hearts**)

Waves of memories hit him like a train as Sokudo fell into an abyss of all of his memories. _'What the hell is going on?! Why can't I fucking move?!_' he thought as he was then binded, from his shoulders to his toes. He then stopped falling as he saw nine shadows with their eyes glowing. '_The hell is this?!_' He thought as he rose his brow…

A shadow with green eyes walked up to him, "_So you finally took in the power of OFA, about damn time_" The green-eyed shadowy figure spoke began to brighten up to reveal the true form and person that the shadow embodied.

The hair, the eyes, Sokudo would recognize them anywhere. "_Hey buddy, you've gotten taller…_"

(**Play You Can Become a Hero**)

The person said, it was Izuku Midoriya, the ninth user of OFA, Sokudo's master and idol hero, Deku. "_M-master, is it really you…?_" Sokudo stuttered, about to cry. Izuku smiled and hugged the binded teen.

"_Of course it's me, little one, who else has green hair and freckles shaping of the form of diamonds?_" Izuku laughed. Sokudo couldn't help it. The tears began to flow freely down his chin.

"_M-master… I missed you so much, I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry, I could've sav-_" Sokudo said but was interrupted as Izuku chopped his head.

"_You stop with that, you did all you could, no doubt about it, it's okay, none of it was your fault…_" He said calmly

"_B-but how can I talk to you, a-am I dead?_" Sokudo asked. But the only response he got was a hearty laugh.

"_Oh boy… No… you're not dead heh. We're inside your mind, communicating, which however I'm kinda surprised it took a lot quicker to digest, even though it looks like it's been a long time since we last spoke on that day. Maybe people with quirks digest OFA quicker than the quirkle-_"

''_STOP, JUST STOP!_" Izuku was interrupted by the shadows behind him, making him sweatdrop.

"_Yeaahh, they hate when I do that. Sorry guys, it's a force of habit!_" Izuku chuckled. "_Anyways, this power, you can be able to control this much already?! Incredible…"_ Izuku said, clearly fascinated by the power Sokudo can be able to control.

"_Uhh, how much power can I be able to control?" _Sokudo asked, but Izuku only smiled as the shadows began to go one by one.

"_Sorry little one, looks like you'll have to figure that out yourself…"_ Izuku said as he began to slowly levitated away from him.

"_W-wait master! Don't go!_" Sokudo said, trying to break from his restraints. Only to hear a laugh.

"_Young Kimato, I'm not going where, I'll be here, supporting you and rooting you on, take care my student…_" Izuku said as he was no longer visible to Sokudo as a bright light began to appear from within his chest.

"_MASTER…!_" Sokudo shouted but became faint.

[**Real world, Deku's HQ**]

Sokudo slowly started getting up. "Ughh, my head…" He whined as he looked at his surroundings. He was inside a small crater, as the entire place looked wrecked, except the machine. As well as everyone else.

"Guys! Are you okay?!" He shouted. "Yeah, we're all okay! Sokudo, what the hell was that?!" Mei shouted, getting out of cover.

"Yeah, that was gnarly man! You were legit engulfed in flames! Lightning was everywhere and the floor below you began to crack! Then you fell and caused that big crater!" Kaminari shouted, raising his fist, making Sokudo laughed.

"That power… it reminded me of Izuku…" Melissa said, dusting herself off from the small debris.

"Shit! Sorry guys, I don't know what happened, heheh" Sokudo chuckled.

(**Play All for One's theme**)

Suddenly, an alert started booming as a red light begin to spin, then the TV turns on and reveals a face Sokudo wished he thought was dead. But that's what silly dreams are for, right? The blue hair, the crimson red eyes, the horrid smile that went across his face. It was Tomura Shigaraki. But something was different, a scar across his face.

"_Sokudo Kimato, five years it's been we've seen each other. I missed you, way more than that pathetic hero, Deku_" He laughed. Sokudo clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as he stared upon the screen.

"_Now I know what you're thinking, 'How is he not dead, what happened to his face, why now? I want answers dammit!' Well to answer all your questions, I've returned from the brink of death, just to show that I'm stronger than Deku, oh I'm sorry. Izuku Midoriya, the hero who thought he could defeat me, truly weak, but here we are now. As if it was destiny that brings us together. Here's the deal: I want Sokudo to come to Mustsafu, Japan, the same place where I killed Deku. You have two hours. Oh and in case you think about running away…" _Shigaraki says as he moves the camera to two teens held captive, widening Sokudo's eyes. It was Eri and Kota, mouths shut with tape and binding with rope all around.

"_That's right, I have your precious friends, now let's make this easier, if you leave Japan, they die. If you're even a minute late, they die! But come to me, and they'll live, it's that easy!_" Shigaraki laughed maniacally. Sokudo was steaming, he wants to kill him, it was his master, and now his best friends' lives were on the line.

"Shigaraki…" Sokudo hissed with such venom. Everyone felt the flaming aura around him, lighting spewing out of him as his bangs covered his eyes. "_You have two hours Soku~! Come or they die!" _Shigaraki then punched the camera and it went static.

"Sokudo…" Momo said quietly. Melissa walked up to him.

"Sokudo, you can't, he's too powerful, you might now make it out alive!" Melissa rebelled.

"If I don't go, he'll kill them, MY FUCKING FRIENDS ARE RIGHT THERE!" Sokudo yelled, making everyone flinch. He then walks over to the door.

"Wait!" Iida shouted, grabbing his attention. Sokudo turned to him.

"You can't stop me. I need to do this…" Sokudo said. Iida sighed deeply.

"...I know, which is why I'm going too" He said, shocking everyone.

(**Play Pacific Rim's main theme**)

He tapped his chest twice, activating his armor, similar to when he was in UA, but the armor was darker as the visor was connected and was the color blue. A white fur around his neck. And his engine calves were different, as they were longer and bigger. "Let's do this…" Iida said as he walked up to Sokudo.

"I'm coming too!" Kaminari said as he snapped his fingers. Getting struck by lightning but the crack on the ceiling. He then was revealed as his hero persona: Chargebolt. He had a black leather jacket with gold bolts on the front of his jacket and had metallic bracers that had holes at the end of them, to shoot lightning strikes out of them. He had his signature visor glasses. His pants were black and had white lightning bolt shapes on the side of them. His boots were black with accents of gold. He puts his hair up in a bun.

He smirks at the two heroes "Let's go kick some villain ass!"

Iida and Sokudo nods as Sokudo runs out and come back, revealing his hero form. He wore a dark red mask that had golden visors and his hair flows freely. His suit was red with gold fabricated down his arms around his shoulders and around his waist. He has a blue utility belt with red pouches. He wore black fingerless gloves that had gold bullet shaped objects on his knuckles, to add more damage to his punches. His emblem had a bright red circle with a lightning bolt on it. He had dark gray baggy pants, due to hating the tightness around the crotch. And he had dark red sneakers with gold around the bottom and as his laces, he had iron soles to increase his kicks.

"Guys? Let's go kick his ass…" Sokudo said as he got Chargebolt on his back and then jumped out the window with Iida following. The final battle of One for All and All for One begins...


	3. Chapter 3

Five years ago…

Four heroes walk around a city, looking for trouble lurking within the streets, one was incredibly annoyed. "Why the hell are we all together?! This is bullshit! We can cover more ground if we split!" A spiky haired hero grumbled. One of the heroes sighed.

"Because Kacchan, we need to locate you know who and turn him in, his last appearance was yesterday, here, in this city, so shut up and stop complaining…" The green haired hero said.

"He's right, man, come on and deal with it." A hero with sharp teeth said. They continue to walk through the streets and notice a boy who looked nine years of age.

"Deku! Deku!" The boy said, making the hero laugh.

"What's up, little one, been keeping up with your train?" Deku asked the boy, as he quickly nods.

"Yeah! Watch this!" The boy said as he stepped back reaching his arm out, soon he makes it move so fast, you can almost see through it. He then moves his other hand through the vibrating hand and completely goes through it. "Ta-Da!" The boy said.

"Whoa, that's amazing Sokudo! It's like you can completely phase right through solid objects by changing the molecules within the particles of your body, but then again, you probably use up a lot of energy doing that, and while that's the case with you running so fast, it's almost like with your size, you need to eat a lot everyda-"

"DEKU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The exploding hero shouted, making everyone flinch.

"No way! Ground Zero!? I almost didn't see you there! You're so cool, coming up as a true pro hero prodigy!" Sokudo shouted as his eyes gleamed. The explosive hero smirked.

"Of course I'm so cool, just look at me, I'm the greatest hero ever!" Ground Zero shouted while flexing his muscles proudly. Making Deku sweatdrop and the other two sighing.

"This is so cool! Uravity and Red Riot too! OH MY GOSH, THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Sokudo shouted excitedly. Making the two heroes smile proudly.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sokudo! Deku has told me so much about you!" The gravity hero, Uravity said smiling. This caught the attention of Ground Zero.

"Wait, _you're_ Sokudo? As in Deku's student? His disciple?" Ground Zero shouted. He walked up to the kid with such a menacing glare.

"Uhh, yes?" Sokudo said shrugging nervously. Deku then began to stand by Sokudo.

"Well if that's the case…" He stops to throw his fist in front of the boy's face and stop it moving. "...I'm looking forward to seeing you strive as a great hero!" He finished, grinning widely.

Sokudo stared shockingly, then smiled bumping his fist with Ground Zero's.

(**Play Villain Vanguard Squad, MHA**)

Suddenly, an explosion erupts three blocks down the road. The ground begins to shake beneath everyone as Tomura Shigaraki appears from the rumbles and rose above the city.

"HELLO EVERYONE! I AM ALL FOR ONE! AND AS FOR THE REST OF YOU, SADLY, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE A PAINFUL DEATH! BOYS, INITIATE FALLEN SOCIETY!" He shouted. A bunch of criminals came out of the ground and start running towards citizens and striking them down. Tomura came down and saw the four heroes.

"Well well, isn't this a beautiful day. My four favorite heroes, ready to play?" Tomura said as he smiled at all of them. He then looks at Sokudo. "Hello… Who's this kiddie?" He asked with a wickedly smile.

Deku and Ground Zero stood in front of the boy. "Sokudo, I give you permission to use your quirk in public, go and help these citizens being attacked. Come back when you make sure the villains are apprehended and the citizens are safe." Deku said, getting in a battle stance, as well as the other three heroes.

"W-what? Y-you want me to use my quirk? But master, I-"

"Shut up and do what he said! This is serious, you need to go, now!" Ground Zero shouted, interrupting the boy.

Sokudo opened his mouth but closed it. He then ran towards the thugs, beginning to take them out. Shigaraki looked upon the boy, getting irritated.

"It seems you've trained the boy well, at least you're doing a much better job than your master!" Shigaraki hissed, laughing maniacally.

Deku got mad, he lunged forward, trying to kick Shigaraki, but missed. Tomura smirked as he elbowed Deku in the face, sending him back a bit.

"Were you trying to hit me? Ha! You're too slow, I've been training, working hard, gaining new levels. Now my powers are unbeatable!" Shigaraki said reaching out his arms and looking up, smiling. Like as if he was reaching out to God.

Ground Zero then blasts his way towards Shigaraki, smiling widely. "YOU ACT LIKE WE'VE BEEN SITTING ON OUR ASSES DOING NOTHING YOU DRY LIPS BASTAAARD!" Ground Zero shouted getting ready to explode Shigaraki's face off.

Shigaraki smirked as he jumped out of Ground Zero's exploding pulse. Jumping back a bit then launching an attack towards Ground Zero. He dodges it, only to shoot a blast on Shigaraki's face, then stomps backwards.

"Kacchan, are you okay?!" Deku shouted as he rushes towards him. Ground Zero raises his hand, making Deku halt.

"I'm fine, let's get this bitch and finally defeat him!" He said staring into the villains wounded body. Deku nodded as they both sprinted at Shigaraki. Shigaraki was standing still, as Deku got closer, he began to see Shigaraki smirking. Deku stopped dead in his tracks. Ground Zero still kept going.

"KACCHAN STOP IT'S A TRAP!" Deku screamed, trying to get his attention. Ground Zero ignored him.

"He's weakened, we can take him ou-!"

*_**Sssslit**_*

There were no words as everyone heard the cold piercing noise of a blade sticking out of Ground Zero's back. Everyone was frozen in fear.

Ground Zero puked out blood as Shigaraki lifted him up with his blade arm. "You should've listened to him, you really are an idiot, I mean really, how dense can you be to see that this was a trap? It's too hilarious!" Shigaraki laughed loudly.

Ground Zero gritted his teeth. "S-shut up y-y-you bast-ard!" He shouted as he faced his palm in front of Shigaraki, preparing to blow him to smithereens. But nothing came out. He kept shaking his hand in front of his face, trying to blow it off.

"Wha- why c-can't I use m-my quirk!?" He shouted in confusion. Shigaraki laughed as he wiped his free hand on Ground Zero's arm.

"I think it's quite simple my dear big mouth enemy… I took your quirk." He said as he smiled so horribly as Ground Zero stared with his eyes wider than the moon. His quirk was taken? No way, not his. He was a pro hero with an amazing quirk. Shigaraki moved his own palm in front of the broken hero's face.

"I hear your sweat is made of nitroglycerin, and your quirk is such a chaotic one, with such a boom!" Shigaraki said touching his face.

"KACCHAN! NOOO!" Deku shouted trying to run to save his friend. Ground Zero looks at his friend with such fear.

"D-Dek-"

*_**BOOOOOM**_*

The blast blew back the heroes and everyone near the radius of Shigaraki. Deku got back and and ran to Shigaraki, only to see he was too late. Ground Zero, Katsuki Bakugo, his best friend, Kacchan's face was missing off his shoulders. From this day on, the pro hero prodigy, Ground Zero, is dead.

(**Play In fear and faith- The taste of regret**)

Deku's eyes widened as he stood in front of Shigaraki. Mixed with emotions that he kept bottled within. He could only see the smile off his face.

'_K-Kacchan, I-I failed you…_' Deku thought as his eyes went lifeless. Hearing the cackling of the villain's mouth.

"Well that was anticlimactic, I thought out of all of you, he was going to be one of the toughest. But man was he really dense!" Shigaraki laughed.

Red Riot and Uravity followed up to Deku, seeing him so still. They then see what his eyes laid upon and see what's left of their friend. Uravity got on her knees, tears escaped her eyes as she held her hand over her mouth. Red Riot stood still as he clenched his fist tightly.

"So… which one of you heroes are next?" The All for One inheritor asked, turning his blade hand back to normal. Deku stayed stood as Red Riot ran forward, hardening his body.

"YOU'LL PAY!" He shouted as he raised his fist, ready to punch his face. Tomura smirked as he then jumped towards Red Riot.

"Guess I'll use my quirk on you firs-!"

"**SMAAASSSSSHHHHHHHHH**"

Deku shouted as he landed a powerful blow towards Shigaraki's abdomen, with him puking out blood. Shigaraki then went flying to another building.

"Midoriya, how did you…?" Red Riot tried to say but then Deku looked up to him with murder in his eyes.

"Go! Get out of here now! You and her will die if you stay here longer than you should!" Deku shouted as he saw Red Riot stand there not moving.

"N-no! We're heroes, and we are here to save the day no matter what!" Red Riot defied. Deku got up to his face and remembered that alone means weak but together builds up strength. They looked at Uravity walking up to them.

"Red Riot is right, we do this together, we'll defeat him once and for all!" She shouted, getting a hell yeah from Red Riot. Deku sighed and looked at the upcoming villain.

"Fine, be ready for any tricks that he may have up his sleeves. This man has the ability to have and use any quirks up to his disposal. Stay on guard and keep emotions in check, yes I lost my cool there and it won't happen again! Now let's go get this son of a bitch!" Deku spoke out as they all got into their battle stances.

(**Play One For All vs. All For One, MHA**)

Tomura flies over to the battle ready heroes and smiles. "Now this looks like fun, however…" He snaps his fingers. Shigaraki was in between two portals. Then, Dabi and Muscular came out of the portals, getting ready for a fight. "... I have plans with the main course. Boys, brush off the scraps." Shigaraki finished, glaring at Deku.

"With pleasure boss/ Sir yes sir!" Both shouted launching towards the other two heroes. Deku kept an eye on Shigaraki.

"Red Riot, Uravity, can you take on these villains?" Deku asked, not taking his eyes off Shigaraki. They both nodded as they began fighting the two villains.

The moment was here, their fate was inevitable, here they were, the future generations for One For All and All For One. They both began walking around, not leaving eyesight.

"This is it Deku, our fated battle, just like how our masters foresaw, a legendary battle between the two sides of the same coin. The stitch from the same thread. I gotta tell ya, I enjoy these fights. All these scars we give each other, this is an absolutely amazing destiny, we can't live without the other!" The AFO inheritor laughs. Deku gritted his teeth.

"We're not the same! You kill for the fun of it, you ruin lives as if it was your very own source of entertainment. Don't ever attempt to scoop to my level, you're the embodiment of evil!" Deku started glowing, catching Shigaraki by surprise. They stopped moving for a moment. All you could hear was one single breath from each hero and villain then silence. Then…

_***CRAAAACK***_

After a split second, the inheritors had their fist together, creating a thunder crack in the sky. They then began to exchange flurries of blows to each other. "HAHA I'M GLAD MY ORIGINAL QUIRK CAN'T WORK ON YOU! THIS COULD NEVER BE AS FUN IF I CAN DISINTEGRATE YOU JUST AS EASY AS YOUR MASTER!" Shigaraki laughed, making Deku furious.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted loudly as he landed an uppercut on his face, sending him up in the sky. Deku jumped up to Shigaraki, causing a major crater below him. He then charged enough energy to his fist.

"YOU ARE UNWORTHY TO SPEAK OF HIM!" Deku shouted as he punched Tomura square in the jaw as he was sent down to the ground with such speed and power making another crater. Deku then rose his fist in front of him and charged a blow to Tomura, zipping down towards him.

Tomura smirked as he got up and moved out of the way. But it didn't help since the blow was so powerful that it caused a major explosion, sending everyone back.

The smoke came into existence around everyone as Deku checked his surroundings. "Red Riot come in… Uravity come in…" Deku called out, but to no response. Then he was punched in the face by Muscular, sending him to the ground. Then, both Dabi and Muscular held onto his arms, while he tried to break free.

Then, Shigaraki spoke out "This is marvelous, this entire fight, I've been able to outsmart your every move, out of all of our battles, this has got to be my favorite one yet!" His voice trailed around the smoke.

Deku tried to find where he's coming from, but his voice is everywhere, he's trying to sense his surroundings, but he was having a difficult time activating his other quirk.

(**Play Vengeance, Zack Hemsey**)

"Yes, I took two quirks, your pitiful sixth sense and that idiotic empathy quirk, such quirks are unnecessary for us, after all…" Shigaraki then appears in front of Deku with his hand as a blade, Deku widening his eyes in fear. "WE WOULDN'T WANT THINGS LIKE THAT IN THE WAY, DO WE?!" He shouted, raising his blade hand directly above Deku's left arm.

He brought down with such speed all you could hear was…

_***Shhkkkt***_

Shigaraki sliced off Deku's left arm, smiling at what he's done. Deku was petrified as he then let out a blood-curdling scream as the villains began to laugh as they let go of the hero, leaving him to hold onto whatever was left of his left arm. He was kicked onto his back on the ground as Muscular stepped on his stomach, holding him in that position. He then looked at Shigaraki and saw what was in his hands, or who…

He held out Red Riot and Uravity on each hand, holding out his pinkie on each hand. Giving out a horrific smile, Deku was frozen, he couldn't move. "S-Shigaraki… please don't do this, I'm begging you please… They don't deserve this, take me instead, just leave them out of this…" Deku begged Shigaraki.

The AFO inheritor smiled a bit wider, then he began to chuckle, then maniacally laughed. "You really think I want to hear you plead like a dog?! No no. I want to make you suffer, I wanna let you look into their eyes and remind that YOU, All Might's favorite student, his successor, have failed to keep them safe. Now it's time for these two…" He pressed his pinkies into their necks. "To bite the dust!" He laughed.

"NOOOOOOO!" Deku screamed out, reaching his hand out. But his scream was overlapped by the two heroes while they were in the process of being disintegrated from the neck down. Their entire body was being turned to dust as their heads remained. They were gone, Ochako Uraraka and Ejiro Kirishima, they have been slain by the chaotic villain.

"Aaaand another one gone! Another one gone, another one bites the dust!" Shigaraki began to sing insanely. He then cleared his throat as he threw the heads over at the corpse of Ground Zero.

"Muscular, Dabi… find the boy, and kill him." Shigaraki commanded as the two villains nodded and took off. Leaving the hero and himself to their own battle.

(**Play Super Saiyan God Vegeta theme, Saiyan Enigma**)

"Aww, what's wrong, broken already?" Shigaraki taunted. Then the ground began to rumble and the ground began to crack around the two. Then the clouds became more violent and eruptive with lightning as Deku's body began to be engulfed in electricity and flames as he then began to stand up. '_What's this, already back up for more?_' Tomura thought tilting his head. Then for an instant, Deku disappeared.

Before Tomura could even get the chance to react, Deku appeared behind him, kicking his face into the ground, sending him down a few feet. Deku stood there, he was clenching his fist as he gritted his teeth. He then let out a giant roar as the rumble of debris around him began to scatter away from him. Shigaraki jumped up out of the ground, he was pissed, he was sure he took most of his power away, unless-

He wasn't given any time to think as Deku launched up towards him, beating his teeth down his throat as constant blows after the next, each blow more powerful and precise than the last. He then brought his right fist to the back of his head and brought it down to Shigaraki's head, sending him to the ground, causing a huge crater. As Tomura bounced off the ground, he then was introduced with a kick to the abdomen, puking out blood.

"**Why… Why…**" Deku managed to speak. Tomura looked at his face and for the first time in their battles together, he was terrified at what he saw, he saw eye "**WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?!**" Deku roared as he kept stomping on his stomach. "**THEY! DIDN'T!** **DESERVE! TO! DIIIEEEEEE!**" He spoke in between stomps. Deku then grabbed his face and threw him into a nearby building.

Deku then began to walk towards Shigaraki, with each step, the ground began to rumble beneath them. "Shigaraki began to smile widely, this is everything he ever wanted. The deadly state of murderous intent in his face, directly towards him. The aura mixed of electricity and flames engulfing Deku. He was happy that this Deku finally came out to play while he held back all their battles, this was one to go into the books, both activating their final boss forms as they go all out.

He began to laugh as Deku stopped walking towards him. "Finally Deku! The real you comes out to play! Let's end this feud of ours with the greatest battle ever!" He laughed. Deku began to run but stopped as he felt a warm presence reaching out to him. '_Young man, you can become a hero_' A voice echoed is his mind. Deku then stopped moving as his aura and murderous intent. His legs begin to buckle as he landed on his knees breathing heavily. Tomura looked at Deku in confusion.

"Wait what? No… No no no NO! Why… WHY DID YOU COME BACK?! I WANT THE OTHER DEKU THE ONE WHO WANTED TO KILL ME, WHY DID YOU COME TO YOUR SENSES?!" Shigaraki screamed, his bones and body began to regenerate. Deku was out of breath as he stared upon the furious All For One user.

"Pfft you really like I'll swoop down to your level? To become like you and kill whoever I want?! Sorry I'm not a villain, I'm a hero and I'll do whatever it takes. So come on, let's finish this, Tomura Shigaraki…" Deku said, clenching his right fist, grinning as he got back up.

The two foes began to run at each other, jumping to attack each other.

Present

Sokudo runs down a street along with Iida while Kaminari was on his back. "So young Kimato, do you have a plan?" Iida asked running next to him.

Sokudo was so much more faster than Iida, but he didn't want to leave him in the dust. "As a matter of fact, I do! A plan to get rid of All For One forever" Sokudo smirked under his mask. This caught the attention of the two other heroes.

"Care to explain little dude?" Kaminari asked raising his brow.

"Nah, this is an idea for only me to know and you guys to follow along, all you guys need to do is make sure Eri and Kota gets to safety. Make sure he won't see you come to their rescue, I'll distract him, hoping to make him say some villain dialogue that'll make him out of focus with the captives! That way, you two will grab the two and head out of the battle area." Sokudo smirked. The two heroes looked at each other giving off a questioning look.

"Uhh Sokudo, the whole reason for us coming with you is that you wouldn't fight him alone…" Iida said, looking at Sokudo.

"No… He'll find a way to somehow foil our team work, I think it's best that we take this route. Remember, he still has the other two villains, Dabi and Muscular, how can you defeat them? These guys are ruthless, what makes you think you'll be able to stop them?" Sokudo asked, waiting for a response.

"Actually I may have a plan…" Iida said, motioning Sokudo to stop running. Sokudo stopped looking at Iida pulling out bullets. Making Sokudo stare at Iida face blankly.

"Bullets? Really? Come on man what the hell?" Sokudo asked, making Iida sigh.

"These aren't regular bullets. Do you recall how Mirio lost his quirk?" Iida asked putting them back in a pouch.

"Yeah he lost them due to being sho-" Sokudo stopped himself as he looked at Iida nodding.

"His quirk… You want to erase it…" Sokudo revealing Iida's plan.

"Yes, that was the idea, these bullets took a long time to get, turned out the police didn't destroy them all, there's only three, so we have to make them count." Iida said, taking off his helmet, revealing a face of determination.

"No more… That monster will hurt no more, no more friends being buried…" He said as he tried to restrain himself from crying. Kaminari came by him and rubbed his back.

"Amen brother, no more heroes should die by the hands of this bastard…" He spat, he then looked at Sokudo.

"We can do this, one for each, on round for those villains, only us three though…" He finished. Sokudo stared at the two heroes, these two were the fallen heroes classmates and friends. They had every right to feel like this, they wanted to destroy All For One completely. This quirk should no longer exist to give fear into those who'll stand up to villains.

Sokudo nodded "Very well, we can do this, however here's what's gonna happen…"

[**With Shigaraki and his hostages, Eri and Kota**]

"Man 30 minutes has passed, this looks very worrisome, for your sakes…" Shigaraki said looking at the clock, he then turns it into dust, he then turns to the teens, smiling widely.

Kota and Eri stared at the villain with anger. They spoke no words as they were binded from their shoulders to their ankles. Shigaraki sighed as he looked at them. He then began to pace back and forth, waiting for the hero he called out.

"Why him? Why Sokudo of all people?" Kota asked as he looked at the pacing villain. The chaotic villain stopped and smiled at him.

"It's quite simple my boy, he was the one that got away. Deku's apprentice, you see after that final fight between me and Deku, I hurried to a base underground where I had to heal, everything healed, except for these…" He shows his chest and points at a huge scar from his chest to his left side. And he then pointed at his face.

"That damn hero marked me, it pissed me off so much that I destroyed the doctor healing me. Cost me a healer, oh well. But something happened. Just earlier, I felt something, I've felt _someone_ with OFA, I know it sounds like something from Star Wars, but this feeling, this sensation! It angered me so much. However, this boy, Sokudo, I began following his routines since two years ago. I knew he was going to be the new inheritor, I've been observing him and only earlier I felt him take in the quirk! So as soon as I found I had someone capture you guys, since I can't just call him out here with nothing against him, but since I have two new players, this'll be fun!" Shigaraki laughed maniacally.

"You won't beat him, he'll win!" Eri shouted, Shigaraki then made eye contact with the horned girl and smiled, making her look away.

"So optimistic, but I know all his moves, he copies Deku with all his moves. This will be the easiest battle I will have ever fought." He said walking into his wicked throne filled with hands, getting into position.

Then, a flash of lightning speeds through the area, making the AFO inheritor smirk as he sees the speedster.

"Welcome, Sokudo! It's nice of you to join us. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show, but then I thought 'no no, your friends' lives are on the line' it was almost too easy, their captures." Shigaraki smirked.

"Look, I'm gonna be straight with you…" Sokudo blankly said, confusing the blue haired villain.

"Wh-what?" Shigaraki asked but Sokudo continued.

"You're edgy as fuck, you have no taste in villainy clothing. Honestly I've seen edgier villains who got more style. Also what's with the 'handy' throne? What, you think you'll kill me and then become the biggest in the world? Come on, villain 101 dude, those who think they've won the battle, they've lost the war…" Sokudo stated, making Shigaraki's eye twitch.

"Well… You seem to have this villainous stuff figured out, tell me what exactly should I do to improve." Shigaraki asked, making the hero smirk under his mask.

"Why don't you come down here and we can talk about this like civilized gents'. Or do you want to make a dumbass villain speech beforehand and attempt to kill me?" Sokudo said narrowing his eyes towards the quickly pissed villain.

Shigaraki scoffed as he jumped from the platform that has the teens still bound, but they felt confused, why was Sokudo doing this? He's pissing off the enemy, which is the last thing anyone should do when it comes to Shigaraki, he's killed for far worse. He turned one of his pawns to dust because he gave him an undercooked burrito. Now this boy wants to test his patience, granted, he wanted to kill him in the first place. But now, he wants to destroy him.

"Tell you what, how about while I torture you, I'll make my villainous speech, which you decided to disrespectfully ruin…" Shigaraki said as he walked around. As he did this, Sokudo walked in the same direction, both going in a circle. Both not leaving eye contact.

"Tell me, what was your master like?" Shigaraki taunted.

"Better than you it seems, man you really need some lotion, or in this case a shower…" Sokudo smirked.

"Shut up boy! How dare you talk to me like that, I am All For One, the ultimate player, the one who cannot be defeated. Undefeated in every which way possible, just ask your master and his master, oh wait, you can't! Because they're dead" Shigaraki began to laugh maniacally. "I KILLED THE TWO GREATEST HEROES AND LOOK WHERE IT GOT ME!" He stopped as he reached out his arms, smiling to the sky.

"Yeah, you killed him, but…" Sokudo stopped as he snorted. "Maaaan did he fuck you up good, I mean seriously your face, you look like every pedophile who had a white van, offering kids candy." Sokudo laughed, sending himself to Shigaraki's shit list, VIP section.

"Y-you foolish little brat!" He then ran towards Sokudo with such murderous intent. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR LAUGHING AT ME, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BITCH!" He shrieked as he reached out his hand to grab his face.

Sokudo smirked as he jumped up, avoiding the grab as he was going over Shigaraki and punched his back, sending him down a few blocks.

"That should keep him there until I get the two, man I hope you're really pull this off Iida…" Sokudo said to himself as he ran up to the teens. He vibrates his hand through the ropes, cutting them free. He then grabbed the twos' heads and brings them to a tight embrace, they then returned the embrace just as tight as tears begin to flee from their eyes.

"I'm so glad I got here just in time, I was so worried that I wouldn't save you guys." Sokudo said, taking off his mask showing them the golden eyes that saved them.

"You goof, you nearly scared us with that stunt you pulled with him." Eri said pointing at where Sokudo punched Shigaraki.

"Yeah, he's really strong, which is why I need you two as far away as possible." Sokudo said to the teens.

"What? B-but we can help you.." Kota said as he stood up, Sokudo's bangs started to cover his eyes.

"Together, we can take him o-"

"DO WHAT I SAY DAMMIT!" Sokudo interrupted Kota as he got up as well, shocking Eri and Kota. "HE'S STRONG AND HE WON'T HESITATE TO KILL EITHER OF YOU!" He shouted as he held Kota tightly.

"Your time will come, just not know, you still don't even have your license, I'll hold him off, I just need you and Eri to get the hell out of here!" Sokudo said as he looked into his friend. Kota began to cry, he wanted to help Sokudo, to put an end to Tomura Shigaraki once and for all. For what he did to his hero. But, Eri held his hand, getting a shocked expression from his face.

"He's a hero, he can do this! We just have to believe in him!" Eri said as she began to look at Sokudo. "You'll come back, right?" She asked innocently. Then, Sokudo beamed her a smile.

"Always!" He said as he gave a thumbs up. Then ground beneath them began to shake. "Now get the hell out of here!" Sokudo said as the teens began to run the other direction.

Sokudo looked at the direction where he launched Shigaraki. The ground exploded as he saw Shigaraki come out in a ball of fire as he gave out a blood curdling roar. Sokudo sighs and puts on his mask. He ran to trembling area, seeing Shigaraki, super pissed to the point where you can't even see his pupils. He then walked towards Sokudo, with each step caused a crater beneath his feet. Sokudo took a deep breath as he walked towards the furious Shigaraki.

"Oh? You're walking towards me? Rather than making a run for it like your friends, you wanna face your death head on?" Shigaraki spat.

"Well, I can't beat the shit out of you from over here now can I?" Sokudo continued walking.

"Really? Is that a fact? Well then, come as close as you'd like, I promise to make your death as painful and tortuous as possible…" Shigaraki said as his aura was exploding.

The two stopped walking after being two feet away from one another. Revealing the battle ground to be dead quiet as the wind silently began to pick up. One breath was all it took before the two launched towards each other with a fist raised high and then clashed, thus starting the final battle of One For All and All For One...

* * *

**Hiya everyone, another chapter done! Sorry if the beginning was too violent, but now you know rather than trying to figure how they died. I mean, this was intense, a lot of blood and a lot of horrifying ways to kill off heroes but I mean, it's Shigaraki, he made Overhaul quirkless and took his powers from him. If anything I figured this is how he'd act when he becomes the AFO inheritor, but anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll see you in the next on, peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

The two teens run down an alleyway as they feel the ground shake beneath them. Eri and Kota stop to catch their breath, they were scared for Sokudo, they know about Shigaraki and what he's capable and they were terrified of him. Kota looked at Eri with worry.

"W-we have to go back! He's going to get killed if we leave him by himself!" Kota shouted. Eri looked at Kota tilting her head.

"But he said we needed to go, what can we do?" Eri asked Kota seriously. They both calmed down as they leaned against a building.

"Look I know! But right now, he's going against a villain that killed for no reason, he's literally chaos mixed with a storm of murder. He killed Deku and if we don't help, he'll kill Sokudo as well! You don't want that do you?" Kota asked desperately.

Eri opened her mouth to answer, but words failed to leave her mouth as she remembered the first time they met Sokudo:

_The two were merely 10 years old as they sat on a table playing with their very own Deku action figures. Across the table is a man with long hair and a tired expression with a scar just under his right eye. He wore somewhat a scarf as he was dressed in all black. _

"_Ha take that! I'm gonna beat you with a million percent Detroit smash!" The boy shouted as he was bringing his Deku figure towards the girl's Deku figure._

"_Well, I'll u-use a F-full Cowling o-one hundred percent!" The girl said timidly. The both started making punching noises as they clashed the figures together, making the tired man sigh followed by a smile._

_A door then opens, revealing the hero they were playing as. They then ran up to the hero giving him a huge hug. "DEKU!" They both shouted as the older teen laughed as he embraced the two back._

"_Hey guys, you are looking very well!" He said, ruffling their hair, making the girl smile and the boy snicker. "Hey, I got a mission that I need your help with!" Izuku said, making the kids tilt their heads._

_Izuku then turned his head behind and nudged his head forward, a brown haired boy came from the doorway. "Guys? Meet Sokudo, he's a really nice kid that could use some friends, and I thought, since you two are his age, you should be friends!" Izuku said smiling, the boy came up to the two kids._

"_Uhh, hi?" The boy nervously said. He never had much experience with friends, since he never had any, whenever he tried, the others would pick on him due to his timidness. The boy with the horned hat walked up to the boy with a smile._

"_Hi Sokudo! I'm Kota and this is Eri!" Kota greeted, as he reached out his hand. Sokudo then smiled as he took his hand and shook, he then looked upon Eri who nervously waved. Sokudo gave her a smile._

"_Do you have any toys?" Kota asked, Sokudo smiled brightly as he brought out his own Deku action figure, making the two kids gasp happily as they went to get their own figures. They then went over to the table and began to play, the tired man walked up to Izuku and began talking to him._

"_So another kid you inspired once again… You're beginning to have your very own fan club soon." He said blankly._

"_Mr. Aizawa, that's not funny!" Izuku laughed as he looks upon the three kids playing, making funny punching noises._

"_Honestly, these two have been looking for a new playmate, thanks for bringing the new kid along." Aizawa said, smiling, not a big one, but a smile no less._

"_Yeah, it's been two months since I've known this kid, he really is a good one, saw him try to defend a quirkless boy from a bully the other day, really did impressive. Had a couple of bruises here and there, but he really showed that bully." Izuku said as he was looking at Sokudo smiling._

"_Hmm, remind you of anyone?" Aizawa said raising an eyebrow towards Izuku, making him sweatdrop._

_The kids continued to play until they see lightning around Sokudo and saw him vibrating. "Oh no…" Was all he said before he zipped through the room and fell on the ground. The kids ran up to him, worried for their new friend, they then see his shirt begin to catch on fire. Kota used his quirk to take out the fire._

"_What was that? Are you okay?" Kota asked as he extended his arm out towards the boy. Sokudo accepted his hand and got up._

"_Yeah, that's my quirk: Flashtime, I can go really super fast, but it sucks because I can't control it right now…" Sokudo looked down, accepted being called a freak._

"_Are you kidding? It's awesome, I like it! My quirk is a water based quirk!" Kota shouted proudly. This shocked the boy, never once did anyone call his quirk awesome, he would sometimes lose control in the middle of class and his classmates would always laugh. He felt happy now. He looked at Eri._

"_What's your quirk?" Sokudo said taking his shirt off as it was ruined._

"_M-my quirk is called Biology R-rewind: I can reverse anyone's biologically, f-for instance, I can heal any life threatening wounds…" Eri said nervously. The boy tilted his head, wondering why she was so shy. He shrugged as he walked to his figure smiling._

"_Wanna still continue playing?" He asked as the two smiled and got their figures and continued playing for the rest of the day…_

Eri sighed deeply as she looked at Kota, looking at her with such desperation in his eyes, he wants to go back and save his friend and so did she. She then looked at Sokudo's direction. "You know he's gonna be mad at us?" Eri asked. Kota walked up beside her.

"It's better than being dead, I don't want to lose my best friend." Kota said.

"Then let's go save our friend, together and away from Shigaraki!" Eri said as they ran towards the battle, not knowing the shadow behind, quietly following them.

[**At the battle**] (**Play** **Power to Resist - DBS**)

Sokudo shouts as he powers up his quirk, while Shigaraki did the same. Both exploding with such destructive debris around them began to levitate as each charged up enough power to level a mile radius. They then launched at each other again, exchanging flurries of blows, one to the face, to the chest, to the ribs! The blows became more powerful as they kept going at it. Tomura landed one to Sokudo's face as Sokudo landed one to his abdomen. He launches Shigaraki up to the skies as he jumps up towards him, sending a lightning punch to his bottom back, hearing a crack as Shigaraki shouted as Sokudo grabbed his leg and spun around, throwing Shigaraki towards the ground, making a huge crater.

Sokudo activated his quirk as he thunderclaps towards the sky, sending him towards the ground with such speed that would've put his other moments of speed to shame. Landed on the ground, creating just as big as a crater as Shigaraki. Sokudo then ran towards Shigaraki grabbing his face and dragging him down the concrete, creating a line behind them. Shigaraki used a hand to punch Sokudo on the face and grabbed his arm and threw him to the side.

Shigaraki got up and ran towards Sokudo, punching him the stomach, making him spew out blood. "HOW'S IT FEEL, HER-" Shigaraki was interrupted as blood escaped his mouth, looked down to see Sokudo's fist landing on his ribs, breaking a couple, sending him back a few feet

"FELT REALLY GREAT, YOU DRY LIPPED BITCH!" Sokudo shouted as he wiped the blood from his chin as he ran towards. Shigaraki got pissed as he activated his blade arms and launched them towards Sokudo. Sokudo kept dodging the attacks as some would cut him, from his chest, to his arms, he backflipped a couple of times, getting away from the blade swinging maniac. He then ran around the villain, making him raise his eyebrow.

"What's this? Trying to distract just so you can run away? Pathetic…" Shigaraki said shaking his head.

"Nope!" Sokudo said as he kept going in a circle, he then stops in front of Shigaraki and smiles "Just charging!" And before Shigaraki could react, Sokudo drove his fist straight into his face. "**ULTIMATE MOVE: LIGHTNING SMASH!**" Sokudo shouted as he sent Tomura towards a few buildings, the first couple began to collapse. Sokudo still held his position, breathing heavily.

"Fuck...You… Asshole…" Sokudo said between breaths, his knees began to buckle beneath him.

(**End Music**)

Sokudo held his arms on the ground as he was sweating and bleeding, his suit was shredded as his mask was cut to where his left side was torn. "Well, at least they're safe.." Sokudo quietly said to himself, he then hears…

"Sokudo!" Sokudo's eyes widened, Kota and Eri came to his side.

"No… no no no… no no NO NO!" Sokudo shouted as he bashed his fists towards the ground. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!? I TOLD YOU TO RUN!" Sokudo shouted at the two, making them look down in guilt.

"W-we didn't want you t-to die…" Eri said walking up to Sokudo as her horn glows. His cuts begin to fade as he felt a lot better. He got up, ripping his mask off looking at his friends.

"I get that, I really do, but you guys should not be here, it's really not safe!" Sokudo said walking up to the teens. Suddenly a large figure jumped down, smacking Sokudo away and grabbing Eri and Kota's heads with each hand.

"He's right you know, brats like yourselves should've kept running!" Muscular spoke up as he snickered.

Sokudo got back up until he was kicked down by Shigaraki. "You know, something similar to this happened before…" He looks at the teens with a horrific smile as Sokudo widened his eyes, realizing what had happened before. "What was their names? Ura… _Uravity and Red Riot…_ Yes, it's all coming back to me…" He walked up to the two, grabbing their necks, lifting them up and holding them up in front of Sokudo. "The same thing will happen again, these two will die, you will lose all hope in saving your friends, and I'll be laughing, it's poetic don't you think?" Shigaraki finished laughing as he held his pinkie out slowly moving towards their necks.

(**Play Gohan's Anger DBZ Epic Orchestra- Android Orchestra**)

Sokudo gritted his teeth as he saw what was in front of him and he felt something deep inside him, something awakening as he then got up off from his knees and stood up, he then let out a shout, but not just any shout, a shout that allowed him to tap into the new quirk as his top part of his costume was completely torn off as his skin began to glow and showing red streaks around his body, his eyes giving off the radiant golden glow as his hair was a brighter brown than what it normally was. Golden lightning began to flow around him as he stared on to the villains.

He then disappeared from everyone's eyes and appeared in front of Muscular with a fist shooting straight into his chest as Muscular flew from impact far from the fight. He then grabbed the back of Shigaraki's head, making him let go of Eri and Kota and slammed him to the ground beneath, then released a powerful barrage of blows towards the villain.

"**You will hurt no one ever again, not my friends, not any heroes and NOT EVEN ME!**" Sokudo roared as he grabbed Shigaraki's neck and threw him to another building. He then becomes more shocked than ever as he saw what he just did. He powered down and looks around as he saw a crater around him.

"Whoa, that was cool, so this is the power of One For All" He said happily. However, the joy began to turn to pain and he was brought down to his knees.

"SON OF A BITCH, THIS FUCKING HURTS!" He howled as the teens run up to him, both frantically thinking of ideas on what to do. They see the black and blue arms on the hero's arms.

Eri widened her eyes as she kneeled by Sokudo and grabbed his hands as her horn began to glow, healing the arms, returning them back to their colors. Sokudo looked at her with confusion and chuckled, realizing her quirk.

"Oh right… your quirk is Biology Rewind, I keep forgetting…" Sokudo chuckled, making Eri roll her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Eri said as he saw Sokudo look at the building he sent Shigaraki to rumble and then the top half exploding.

"SOKUDOOOO!" Shigaraki roared as he was levitating, screaming from the top of his lungs, frightening Eri and Kota, Sokudo was scared as hell but he didn't have time to be scared, he needed to finish the fight before there's anymore casualties.

"Send in the Nomus, NOW!" Shigaraki screamed as he floats towards the group, as this happens, the ground begins to shake behind Shigaraki. Then figures of all shapes begin to crawl their way up to the surface.

"You know kid, that hurt, that REALLY FUCKING HURTS, AND NOW I'M GOING TO KILL EVERYONE HERE AND DESTROY WHAT YOU AND ALL THE ONE FOR ALL USERS STOOD FOR, AND YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL ALONE!" Shigaraki spat as he moved his hand forward, making the nomus run towards the three.

Then a glacier of ice appeared in front of the nomus and Shigaraki, making him widen his eyes. "WHAT?!"

"He's not alone… He has us…" A voice said behind Sokudo, making him turn to see who it was.

(**Play Portals- Alan Silvestri**)

He sees Kaminari and Iida showing up as well as Shoto Todoroki, the dual quirk user. He looks at Sokudo, nodding as other heroes began to show up and make themselves known. Mina Ashido (Alien Queen) came sliding down the area with Tsuyu Asui (Froppy) on her back. As Mirio Togata (Lemillion) flew down with his power armor with Tamaki Amajiki (Suneater) flew in with his wings. Then Mt. Lady became a giant as Kamui Woods appeared on her shoulder. Then a bunch of other heroes came to make themselves known on the battlefield. Everyone was here and ready to take on the final enemy.

Shigaraki saw this and it only fueled his anger even more. Sokudo looked onward to Shigaraki. He has his army and now Sokudo got his. He then began to power up a bit more, as he faced onto this battle. This was going to go down in history. Everyone got into fighting position as they waited for Sokudo's green light. He held up his hand, taking a deep breath and then shouted as he and his army ran towards the upcoming nomus and their leader. He launched himself up into the sky as Shigaraki did the same as they clashed fist, the war finally began.

(**Play Big Blast Sonic- Guilty Gear Xrd**)

The war was on, the adrenaline was high and everyone began to attack. Iida ran on kicking every Nomu in sight. "RECIPRO BURST!" He shouted as his kick caused a shockwave for a bunch of Nomus launching in the air. Chargebolt ran up to the vulnerable Nomus in the air and aimed his bracers towards the the Nomu.

"1.2 BILLION DISCRIMINATE BLAST!" He shouted as he shocked all the Nomus in the sky as they fell unconscious. Iida ran up to him.

"How are you holding up, still got the head in the game?" Iida asked.

"Yup, still active for this, how about you? Still got some fuel in the tank?" Chargebolt asked, smiling. Iida nodded as they saw the upcoming Nomus towards them. They looked at each other nodding, as Iida grabbed Chargebolt's hand and spinning around, creating momentum as he launched him towards the Nomus. "**ULTIMATE MOVE: RAMPAGING LIGHTNING CHARGE!**" They both shouted as Chargebolt released a huge shockwave, electrocuting the enemies, causing them to fall.

Lemillion begins shooting lasers at the nomus and punching them with powerful gauntlets, he runs up to Eri. "Eri! Are you okay?" He asked holding her face.

"Yes, I'm okay, but Sokudo is in trouble!" Eri said as their attention goes to Sokudo, who's still in the air brawling with Shigaraki. Mirio stared upon the boy as he smiled. "We have to help him!" Eri pleaded. But then Shoto came up to the group.

"No, he's got this, this fight… He needs to face alone…" Shoto calmly said.

"He's right Eri, only Sokudo can beat this guy. We just gotta hold off the nomus and let him focus on the big boss…" Mirio said smiling.

(**With Sokudo and Shigaraki**)

The two kept exchanging blows as blood keeps spewing from each mouth. "I'll be honest Shigaraki, you're pretty strong, but I have the upper hand" Sokudo taunted.

Shigaraki gritted his teeth as he landed a blow on Sokudo's stomach, then lifting his arms up and bringing them down on him, sending him to the ground. Shigaraki floated down to Sokudo as he got up, he spat out blood and smiled at Shigaraki. "Come on, is this really all you got? The power of All For One and yet you're not using it to its full extent!" Sokudo smirked, getting such a murderous glare from Shigaraki.

Shigaraki then let out a blood curdling scream as his muscles began to become bigger in size and he grows taller and his teeth became fangs. Sokudo jumped back a bit, '_There we go…_' Sokudo thought as he felt the pressure of Shigaraki's new form.

"**This… This is the power I will enjoy breaking you with…**" Shigaraki said softly as the two began to walk towards each other. They then disappeared from the naked eye and was revealed at each other's throats.

Shigaraki grew the blades back as he sliced through anything that comes in his way, nomus, heroes, he didn't care. He wanted Sokudo dead. Sokudo kept dodging and it became more at ease thanks to the new power he obtained. "You wanna know something? I figured it all out..." Sokudo said as he dodges every attack coming his way.

"**Figured what out!?**" Shigaraki shouted. As he says this, he tries to swing his blade towards Sokudo. But instead of dodging it, he grabs it and snaps it in half.

"Oh, on how you defeated my master. You were attacking him both verbally and physically, weren't you? And that's how you got him to crack! You made him go all out!" Sokudo said smiling as he punched the other blade clean off.

Shigaraki gritted his teeth so hard, you can see him grinding them together. "Kinda what I've been doing to you right now. Man I've only had One For All for what, five hours? And I'm already defeating you!" Sokudo shouted as he activates One For All once more and punches Shigaraki's stomach so hard, a mixture of saliva and blood was all you could see coming out of his mouth.

"KINDA HURTS YOUR PRIDE, DOESN'T IT?!" Sokudo shouting as he uses his free arm to grab Shigaraki's arm and threw him down to the surface.

Shigaraki was sent flying towards the middle of the battle field, as he looks around, he sees his nomus all being defeated and destroyed. He then lands on the ground as he saw Sokudo running up in front of him, gritting his teeth, activating One For All with his unbroken arm, clenching the fist so very tightly, blood began to come from inside his palm. He then drives the fist towards Shigaraki's face.

"**ULTIMATE MOVE: JUGGERNAUT OVERDRIVE!**" Sokudo shouted as everywhere around them began to spiral and rumble out of control, causing a major breakout of wind and debris flying in the middle of the air. Shigaraki was then knocked unconscious.

It was over, the heroes have defeated the greatest villain of all of Japan.

"Do me a favor… you… asshole… and stay down..." Sokudo said between breaths. There stood Sokudo as he powers down from One For All, revealing his arms to be worse than before, bloodied and purple.

'_I did it… Master Izuku…_' was all he thought as he passed out from the over usage of his quirks. All he heard was "Soku!" And it all went black.

[**Hospital, 2 hours later…**] (**Play Watashi Kara Kimi E- MHA OST**)

Sokudo slowly opens his eyes as he groans. He looked around and look around his surroundings to see Eri and Kota gripping his hands, both still sleeping.

He looks to see that he's covered in bandages. He shakes his head clearing the dizziness he was feeling. The teens slowly got up to see an awaken Sokudo looking at the with a bright smile.

"Hey gu-" was all he could say before Eri and Kota jumped to his head and hugged him tightly. He was taken back as he was trying to breath.

"Well hello to you guys too!" Sokudo tried to laugh but the teens were latching on tight, making it impossible to even move.

"W-we thought we lost you! We thought you were dead!" Eri said as she looked at him with a face that nearly made him cry. But he then pat and ruffled the teens' hair and chuckled softly.

"Don't worry, I am okay, it's fine…" Sokudo said smiling bright, making them bawl even more.

"Please d-don't ever d-do that again! W-we don't want t-to l-lose you!" Kota said between sniffles.

"No way can that happen, want to know why?" Sokudo asked as the two looked up to him smiling. "Because I am here!" Sokudo said in a deep voice, making the two laugh. He laughed along with them as they let go of Sokudo, allowing him to breathe.

[**The next day**]

After the battle was over, there were no casualties on the hero side, however, the nomus that they fought against were turned to dust, Shigaraki and Muscular on the other hand, they went through a procedure to remove their quirks permanently, with Shigaraki shouting Sokudo's name over and over again. And before they knew it, peace was restored to the world once again. Sokudo was discharged from the hospital after spending the night since he was back to full health. He walked out with Eri holding his arm tight and never letting go. Causing Sokudo to blush lightly when Kota gave him a thumbs up, smirking. They went to their homes. Sokudo took a run out and felt the breeze once more crashing through his body once more as he went to Deku HQ

He walked in the building and sees the secretary hard at work. "Excuse me miss? Is Melissa Shield available." Sokudo asked, but heard footsteps approaching behind him. He turns to see who it is, but then gets punched in the face. He took a step back from the punch as he held his cheek, looking at Melissa, who punched Sokudo in the face.

"You idiot… Do you realize HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS!?" Melissa shouted, making Sokudo flinch nervously.

"C-come on Melissa, i-it was necessary t-to defeat the e-enemy!" Sokudo said timidly, covering his body so Melissa wouldn't punch him. She sighed deeply.

"You overused One For All, just like he did the first time! Honestly, you were facing the number one villain and that was too damn dangerous!" Melissa said, massaging the bridge on her nose.

"I know, I know! But hey I got him! And now he's totally quirkless, they took the quirk from him." Sokudo extended his arms towards, motioning her to calm down.

"Yeah, I know. I was the one giving the confirmation to follow through the procedure. How's the two kids?" Melissa said as she leaned on the secretary's desk, making her nervously twitch as she kept doing her job.

"They're okay, I walked them home, nearly took me an hour to get Eri off me…" Sokudo chuckled lightly while he slightly blushed. Melissa took note of his reaction.

"So, this project… _Time Heist_, are we still going through with this?" Sokudo asked. Melissa looked at him with a serious face.

"Chelsea you can take the day off, go enjoy the spa, tell them it's on me…" Melissa looked the secretary.

"T-thank you ma'am…" The secretary said bowing quickly, she then got her stuff and walked out of the building, Melissa sighing.

"Yes we are, but not right away, we're going to do this in one month time, till then, train your body using One For All, ask Eri to help you train since she can heal your dumbass while you use your quirk again. Now go take the week off. I expect you to make progress this month…" Melissa said as she walked to the elevator. She looks at Sokudo, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm serious, I need to make sure you're ready for this mission. One month, understand?" Melissa said in a tone making Sokudo more scared than when he was facing Shigaraki.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" He said saluting. Melissa smiled as the elevator doors closed, leaving Sokudo to his lonesome. He looked down to his hands as he grips them.

"How the hell am I going to control this power…?" Sokudo said to himself. He pulls out his phone, texting Eri and Kota for his training month.

29 days have passed as Sokudo is in a room on his knees, has his eyes closed, breathing very slowly. He wore a dark red tight tank top and had black shorts with leggings underneath that were cut with holes for the heels and toes. Soon, red dots then began to point at Sokudo, robots begin to glow up as they cocked their guns towards the boy as he inhales and exhales loudly.

The robot begin to closes in as Sokudo was still in place. He then observed his surroundings. Six robots, fully automated miniguns, all aimed towards him. He slowly gets up and vanishes from thin air. He smashes the first robot as all the robot aims at him with speed that rivaled his.

He looks at the robot he smashed and looks inside, sparks begin to sputter, he smirks as he grabs a piece of spark and turned it into a mini boomerang, it was a small spark and throws it towards two robots, annihilating them completely.

The three remaining robots begin firing at the young speedster while he moves at lightspeed, dodging the bullets, they were just as fast as he was. He moved towards one of the robots, lifting it up and facing it towards one robot that was shooting him and while the other robot was facing him directly and shooting, he holds the robot towards the one robot with one arm and he reaches out his left hand towards the other.

Both robots began firing again as he was catching all the bullets from the one robot and was walking towards the one shooting at his robot. He then reaches the one robot, smashing it with the one he was holding, but he was too careless as the other robot got a shot on him, making him grunt as he finished destroying the robot.

He released the robot from his right hand, he starts throwing the bullets he had in his hands at the last robot, destroying it entirely. He pants as he began to stretch his body. "Man that was not fun…" He said cracking his neck.

He walks towards a door opening as little droids began to clean up the area. He walked out the room as he walked down the hall as people walking noticed his arm was bleeding from that robot that shot him.

'_I need to be careful, more quicker, otherwise a villain will get the high ground…' _He thought, walking towards a room with a sign saying "Eri's working place, enter if needed". He sighed as he walked into the room seeing Eri sitting at her desk, watching the training session with the robots just now.

Her office was huge, one side had her and all her possessions while on the other side had everything a gym has. A pull-up bar, a press bench, dumbbells, even a treadmill, you name it, it's most likely here.

"Well, you've seen better days…" Eri said annoyed as Sokudo groaned. Sokudo sat beside her and watched the video as well. He studied the speed of the machine since they were powered by a machine that had Sokudo run on a treadmill as the speed transfer to the machine.

Sokudo gritted his teeth as he saw the machine shoot his arm. "That was careless, you were distracted and you would've got shot somewhere fatal. This is why I recommended the rubber bullets." Eri lectured as she was healing Sokudo's arm.

"Thugs don't have rubber bullets, I have to be prepared for this type of stuff, besides, one bullet grazed me, that's it…" Sokudo defended himself, making Eri sigh.

"Yeah one bullet Soku, one bullet that can easily kill you, we can't afford for you to be reckless, this mission they told me about seems really dangerous, you must be careful…" Eri lectured. Sokudo sighed as he was already on the ground doing push-ups in super speed, Eri shook her head as she continued working on her computer.

"That was really cool though, that new trick with your quirk, it seems it's going very well." Eri smiled. Sokudo got up and sat on the chair.

"Yeah, ever since I realized that I can construct anything from lightning, though I realize I can't go all out depending on the sizes of the electricity that is being used, that little boomerang was made by sparks of that robot, I couldn't increase the size and matter from it. However, volts of electricity from my body is too much to handle…" Sokudo said as he looked at his hands. Eri raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"The electricity I created and construct from my body is too powerful, which is why I only use it for certain things, if I use it for battle and the moment it strikes, it causes an explosion and whatever or whoever is on the other side of that could be destroyed or worse, killed…" Sokudo explained as he looked at Eri.

"So wait, how did you figure this out?" Eri asked, Sokudo chuckled.

"You see, I was out on a run and this was after I figured out this trick, I saw this telephone pole beginning to slip from beneath and leaned more and more onto the side and began to fall. There was a woman and her kids walking and the pole was going to land on them, I had to do something. There was no source of lightning anywhere so I what I did was charge myself with volts of electricity and made a ball of it and threw it at the pole, buuut that was a really bad idea since the pole exploded, but away from the woman and her kids." Sokudo explained. Eri gave him such a Aizawa face.

"You're an idiot, why didn't you run towards them? Y'know, saving them from the falling pole…" She said blankly.

"Hey I wanted to see if I can pull off some finesse…" Sokudo pouted.

Shortly after, Melissa came in, seeing the two. "Fancy seeing you here Sokudo…" Melissa said giving off a shit-eating smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sokudo shouted as a slight blush began to appear on his cheek, Eri started to look away.

"Well, clearly you're always in here it seems, I mean look at this place, you didn't have to make her office into your own personal gym…" Melissa said trying not to laugh.

"Pfft technically she helps as she counts away as I go off on my workout routine." He defended himself.

"Yeah yeah… Anyways that's not why I'm here, I'm here because it's time for the mission." Melissa said, catching Sokudo off guard.

"W-wait what?" Sokudo managed to speak out.

"Yup and Eri is going with you!" Melissa finished.

There was nothing but silence in the air as Melissa stood there waiting for a response. Both teens looked at the CEO of Deku HQ.

"EH?!" was all they could muster.

* * *

**There we are guys, another chapter well done! And before anyone ask, no, Sokudo is not OP, he was really careless with One For All. Anyways, if you guys like this story, you should read Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero of Hope by Mr. Narrative, a phenomenal story about Deku becoming a saiyan and another story called Pokemon: Plus Ultra Version by SeaBloople, a great story all the same, anyways, hope you all enjoy and see you in the next chapter, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sokudo sat on a bench as he stared into the sky, he was still thinking about the mission as Melissa told them that Eri was going with him as well:

[**19 hours ago**]

"_Wait, are you serious?!" Sokudo asked loudly as Eri still looked at her with so much confusion, she couldn't utter a single word._

"_Yes, as of today, both you and Eri are going on the mission, no exceptions!" Melissa ordered as she stared at Sokudo with a very deadly glare._

"_But, I thought I was the only one going… That this mission was too dangerous for anyone else to come with…" Sokudo reminded Melissa as she sighed, shaking her head._

"_I know what I said!" Melissa snapped, shocking both the teens in front of her. "But the point is, you need someone like her with you on this mission. Why do you think I wanted you to bring her along on your training? So she can be of use as you overuse One For All again…" Melissa calmly said as the teens look at each other._

"_So, I'm just a tool for him to use…" Eri softly said as she looked down. Sokudo gritted his teeth as he kneeled in front of her._

"_No, you're not a tool, you're far more important in my life than a simple tool, Melissa is just having a hard time using words…" Sokudo assured as Eri began to look away as her cheeks began turning red._

"_Look, you're useful for when it comes to things like Sokudo injured to the point of no return, who do you think I'm going to? Recovery Girl has passed away and there's no one else out there with a quirk like yours." Melissa said walking up to the two. "I'm sorry for not using the correct term for words but I'm serious, he needs you…" Melissa said smiling._

_Eri looked at her and smiled, Sokudo stood up and faced his attentions on the CEO._

"_So, when are we doing this?" He asked as he walked over to his dumbbells as he began lifting 50 lbs in both arms._

"_The mission will be ready in 24 hours, be ready by then you two." Melissa said as she walked out the room, closing the door. Eri looked at Sokudo and begin to speak._

"_Sokudo, how far will we go, I'm scared…" She said softly as she lay her arms and head on the desk._

"_It's okay, there's nothing for you to be scared about, because I'm here and I will keep you safe no matter what happens." Sokudo smiled, patting her head, making her smile._

[**Present**]

"This mission though, I hope it'll be easy…" Sokudo says following with a snicker. "Who am I kidding… My life is filled with difficulties beyond measures, I need a vacation." He sighed as his phone vibrates, revealing a text from Mei Hatsume saying his suit is ready, he smirks and runs to her workshop.

He walks through the door of her shop as he observes the area, it was empty. "Mei? You here? I got your text, where you at?" Sokudo called out. A pair of arms began to cover his eyes.

"Guess who…?" A voice behind him calls out. He sighed and chuckled.

"Hello Mei, you got it ready?" Sokudo asked turning around.

"Yupper do! Come put it on and let's check you out! Can't wait to see how my baby looks on you" Mei shouted, pulling his arm towards her direction as he sighed.

(**Put on any suit upgrade theme song**)

Moments passed by as Sokudo was putting on the suit. "Okay I think I got it on now!" He called out to Mei, she smiled brightly, ready to see how he looks.

"Awesome! Come out and let's take a look at it!" Mei said as she got into her chair, beginning to rock it back and forth.

He walked out as the suit began to shine under the light. His suit was armor-plated with the color of maroon as the symbol on his chest was the same as the last. On his wrists were bracers that had a device for communications as at the end of them were holes, for grappling situations. On his elbows seemed to be golden blades, for whatever reason Sokudo wanted them. He wore dark red fingerless gloves as silver pellets were on his knuckles. On his arms trailing up to his shoulders were golden streaks as there around his waist as well. He wore dark red combat pants as he wore black knee straps, he also wore his burgundy and golden sneakers. Sokudo's suit 2.0 was now ready for action. Making Mei squeal in excitement.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN THE BEST PART, PRESS THE BUTTON BEHIND YOUR EAR!" Mei shouted as he did what he was told. He pressed the button that he had on due to the suit. The neck part of his suit then started to transform onto his face as his mask came to be. Rather two visors for mis mask, it was replaced with one giving him a screen of everything he needed. The mask didn't cover his mouth and nose, giving him some space to breath, which he was amazingly grateful for.

"Wow… You really outdone yourself Mei… This suit… It feels amazing!" Sokudo exclaimed.

"Yup yup yup! Lemme walk you through it! The outer and inner layers of the body suit are made of titanium tri-weave! It's between those layers where things get interesting. The Hatsume tech smart MR-fluid hardens in response to impact. Creating multiple opportunities for counter-atta-"

"Wait, counter attacks? Why do I need to worry about that?" Sokudo interrupted her.

"Because not everyone you face will be just ordinary thugs, you'll face multiple quirk users that can perfectly counter your speed, so when it comes duking things out the old fashion way, you'll be prepared to knock em' so hard they'll going wee-wee-wee all the way home!" She said laughing.

"Anyways, the liquid armor is more flexible than the dreads you're used to, you can use that speed of yours more freely to take down multiple targets in more ways than none in a mere second! Now your neat trick with lightning, yes I know that you can construct lightning into anything you see fit. However! With these bad boys on your knuckles, you'll be able to absorb the energy and begin using it as taser punches! However that hole on your bracers… In case you have to get up onto a building, and don't have enough room to run, you can aim these babies up there and shoot electrical lines that'll zip you up there faster than a deer running from hunters!" Mei exclaimed, making Sokudo really excited.

"This suit is just amazing, man I can't wait to use this in action!" Sokudo shouted as he saw Mei wiggling her finger side to side.

"Uh, uh, this baby is only for the mission, ah what the hell I ain't gonna stop ya! Go give it a test run!" Mei said as she smiled. Sokudo smirked and bolt out the door.

Sokudo is out on the streets of the city as he runs through them and just having the time of his life, he jumps onto a pole, grabbing it and spinning around while he then launches himself on a rooftop. He then began running through the rooftops, jumping over each roof and with a bright smile. All that joy stopped as an explosion erupt nears him. He looked over to what was going on and blue flames were all over that part of the street. Suddenly, his bracers begins beeping and blinking red. He raises his hand up to see what was happening and sees it opening with a projector of Mei appearing. "Mei? What's going on?" Sokudo asked tilting his head.

"_Ha ha! Your wrist bracer can allow you to communicate with others, however, never mind that! Head to Freeway St. Dabi's back and he causing mayhem."_ Mei shouted as Sokudo nods and heads that way.

A construction worker manages to crawl away from the flames, fearing for his life as he just bear witness to two of his coworkers burnt to crisps. He hears footsteps approaching him as he was frozen in fear. "Such idiots, you guys really are pathetic, not using your quirks to defend yourself." A voice spoke behind him. He then gathered up some strength to look at the man who was speaking, most of his skin was burnt as he had black hair, he wore a short-sleeved trench coat. Black jeans and shoes, he stared upon the whimpering man with such murderous intent.

"P-please sir, d-don't kill me!" The worker begged. The burnt man smiled widely as he lifted his arm.

"Get ready for a giant cremation!" He smiled widely as his hand began to catch on fire, he then shot his fire towards the worker, but attacked nothing but the street, making him tilt his head in confusion.

"You know, I can't tell why all the water quirk users don't want to fight you… You're literally a walking torch!" Sokudo said, leaning near a telephone pole with his arms crossed as he sees a running worker fleeing the area.

"Well well, look who finally showed up, the man who defeated Shigaraki, the man who brought back the hero society that plagued it all the same…" Dabi said with a glare. Sokudo continues staring at him. Dabi then walks backwards as his hands begin to smoke up as he aims them at the quickster. He ignites a full blow explosion towards Sokudo, causing smoke to erupt everywhere. Dabi looks around to see if Sokudo was there and to his surprise, he was missing, he begin to look around.

"Ahaha, ah that's hot, that's hot…" Sokudo said behind him, making the fire quirk user turn to blast him again, but was too late. Sokudo sucker-punched him in the stomach as he was launched back towards a building, creating a small crater on the building. Sokudo smiled upon the villain. "Come now villain that punch wasn't enough to take you down!" Sokudo laughed.

This pissed Dabi off, he began running towards the hero, engulfing his arms and hands with such flames that made Shoto Todoroki's fire look puny. Sokudo braced as he was ready to take Dabi head on. He jumps over Dabi smirking as he brought his hands together for a thunderclap, snuffing out the flames as Dabi brought his hands to his ears, shouting in pain. He got on his knees, he looked up to see Sokudo in front of him.

"Why didn't you leave Japan when you had the chance, after killing Endeavor and his sidekicks, you should've left, but why stay?" Sokudo sighed as he lifted him up as he began to tie him up.

"Come as far as I did and you can't stop, no matter how much you try." Dabi said blankly looking down. Sokudo looked at him and shook his head.

"There's always a way to stop, you just didn't try enough, and that's what got you here in the first place." Sokudo sighed as he dashed to the nearest police station.

Sokudo handed him to a police officer. "Here you go! One A-list villain ready to be shipped to Tarturus!" He said as the police was dumbfounded at the fact that Dabi was so quick to be apprehended.

"Wow… Thank yo-" The officer trailed off as he looked at where the hero stood and saw that he wasn't there.

Sokudo was on a building looking out towards the horizon as he sighed deeply. "They're all apprehended, every single one of them, and about goddamn time too!" He smiled as he then heard his communi-bracer beeping, he brought towards his face revealing a screen projection with Melissa. "Oh, hey Melissa! Just took down Dabi, so sorry if you called earlier…" Sokudo said with a bright smile.

"_It's alright Sokudo, I called to let you know that Time Heist is ready for operation, come to Deku HQ as soon as possible. Oh and nice suit by the way._" Melissa said as the projection was then cut as he moves his arm to his side. He sat on the ledge of the building he was on and looked at his hands.

This was it, he was going to see his city before it became so deserted, nowadays, heroes hardly come out, either dead or afraid to come out to fight the thugs and villains that roamed the streets, which was why he felt like it was up to him to stop all these crimes. Times where he took down Twice, Toga, Dr. Compress and a bunch of others he felt that were uncomfortable, Shigaraki was the main one. So chaotic and such death that came from that man. But he did it, and the city had a bit of peace while Shigaraki was gone for good. He felt like maybe going to the past isn't really needed. But, if there's a chance for his world to not have gone through what he did, he'd take it.

He then got up looking up at the city, smiling at the peace he reignited, of course he was a kid and that it was bizarre that he had to deal with this himself, of course there were some help, he then smiled as he remembered those who came to help him during the final battle. A beeping was coming from the communi-bracer, he saw that it was Eri this time.

"Oh hey Eri, you okay?" Sokudo asked.

"_Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just calling to see how you're feeling…"_ Eri said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, I'm good, what about you? You feeling okay for this mission?" Sokudo asked giving her a warm smile.

"_Y-yeah, I'm a-all good._" Eri sputtered. Making Sokudo chuckle.

"You know you don't have to go, you know that right? I can explain to Melissa that you didn't w-"

"_No! I want to go I'm just scared of the past is all_" Eri interrupted.

That's right, Eri had a really bad childhood for the most part, she was abused by her mother while a corrupt-minded man took advantage of her quirk by ripping her apart and putting her back together. He clenched his fist, remembering the pain she went through, no child doesn't deserve the hand she dealt with. "_Soku…?"_ Eri called out to him. He shook his head.

"Still here, you go ahead and get ready and I'll be there soon!" Sokudo said smiling brightly making her blush softly.

"_R-right okay! S-see you soon!_" Eri shouted as she cut communication with Sokudo.

Sokudo inhaled through the nose and exhaled loudly and he began stretching his limbs.

(**Play Rooftop Run (day)- Sonic Unleashed ost**)

Sokudo smirked as he got ready to run across the rooftops to Deku HQ. He went on his phone and set a timer for 2 minutes. "Here we…"

***Beep***

"GO!" He dashed through the rooftops with such speed as he jumped to building and to another. There was a building in front of him really tall. He smirked as he ran towards the building, he jumps towards the building and began running up it. The roof of the building was coming up quick as he launched himself forward as he glided over the building.

He then realized that gravity was not on his side as he was falling to his doom when he saw a streetlight, he smirked as he conducted enough lightning to make a whip and just before he hits the ground, he latches his whip on the streetlight launching him above the street and and landing perfectly on the street as he then began running.

He side-steps to avoid oncoming cars. He then jumped on a rail and grinded across the bridge entering Musutafu. He jumped back onto the road and sprinted towards the building, breaking a sound-barrier, causing a sonic boom. He jumped over a car and zoomed into a tunnel. He then began running on the ceiling of the tunnel, smiling as he ran around and got back on the surface, dashing to the building: Deku HQ. He then finished his run as he jumped and landed a perfect front-flip.

(**End music**)

He put his hands on his waist as he was panting. "Whoo! One minute and 2 seconds!" He laughed as he entered the building.

As he enters the building he proceeds to the route to Melissa's office. He greets the assistant as she did the same. He took the elevator and went to the top floor, as the elevator doors open, he sees Melissa talking to Mei about some scientific stuff he didn't want to know about. They then turn to see Sokudo walking up towards them. "Ah welcome Sokudo, are you ready?" Melissa asked smiling.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Sokudo said confidently raising his fist. Melissa smiled as they head to the room with the machine. In there were Momo Yaoyorozu, Denki Kaminari, Tenya Iida, Mirio Togata, Itsuka Kendou and Eri Aizawa. Eri had bags amongst bags on her. Without a moment's thought, Sokudo rushed to her side, grabbing some bags, helping her out a bit as she gave him a bright smile.

"Alright now then, this is your objective: Find Deku one week before his final battle and warn him about the dangers that he's going to face, make sure you give him details about Shigaraki and don't fuck it up. Understand?" Melissa instructed as the teens were nervous from the tone coming from the blonde woman.

"Yes ma'am!" Both shouted nervously.

"Good now then, these watches are for when you complete the assignment, set it to 2:30 pm and it will send you here. I wish I could come but I'm needed here, you guys stay safe and make sure you got each others back, understood?" Melissa instructed as Sokudo grinned and Eri nodded.

"WAIT!" A voice shouted behind the group as it was revealed as Kota, out of breath.

"Kota? What are you doing here bro?" Sokudo asked as the boy hugged him and Eri.

"I-I wanna see you guys off, w-we're friends right?" Kota asked looking at them with tears escaping his face. That was all it took for Eri to begin bawling her eyes out as Sokudo grabbed both their heads and brought them to his chest.

"Don't worry Kota, we'll come back safe and sound, I promise…" Sokudo stated as he continued hugging the crying teens. He wanted to cry too, but it was important that he remained stoic, he had a mission and it will be completed.

As the three began to compose themselves, Sokudo grabbed Kota's shoulder and gave him a thumbs up. "You're in charge until I get back, make sure you give the school a run for its money!" Sokudo assured. Kota look at him and nodded, giving him a thumbs up.

"Okay before we do this, you and Kaminari need to power up the machine in order for it to work." Melissa said to Sokudo as he nodded.

Sokudo walked up to Denki as they smirked at each other, "Ready man?" Denki said as he charged up his arms with his electricity. Sokudo ran around the room, signaling he's ready.

The two electric quirk users begin to power up even more. Then as Sokudo threw his lightning to the battery and Denki shooting his electric blasts at it as well, the machine was completely operational. Sokudo stopped running as he walked up to Denki, fist pumping him. "The machine is ready, are you guys ready?!" Melissa shouted as the machine brightened.

(**Play Bardock's fall but start at 3:50**)

Sokudo and Eri looked at everyone and started giving hugs to everyone. Eri and Mirio had their moment. "I'll see you soon, okay Eri?" Mirio said with a smile. Eri smiled back at her surrogate big brother.

"Y-yeah, I'll see you a-again…" Eri said as she walked in front of the machine. Ready for this mission as she saw Kota and gave him a hug. "Be careful okay?" She said to Kota as all she got was tears and a nod.

Sokudo walked up to the heroes with a smile, they were all coming up to hug him and everything. He walked up to Melissa and gave her a huge hug. "I promise I'll come back and I'll fix everything…" Sokudo said as she rubbed his back.

"I know you'll fix it, I believe in you, and so did he." Melissa said as she looked at him. Sokudo nodded and smiled as he walked towards Eri with a smile of determination, confidence and sheer will for this mission.

"You ready?" Sokudo asked as he walked up beside her.

"Yeah, let's go!" Eri said with determination. He nodded as they both began to walk towards the glowing portal. And then… They were gone.

"Well… Is anything supposed to happen?" Momo asked as she saw Mei and Melissa heading to the window to see if anything changed.

"FUCK!" Melissa shouted as Mei was jumping up and down with glee.

"Haha, told you! Multiverse theory is a bitch! Pay up!" Mei shouted as she held out her hand as Melissa pulled out some cash and gave it to Mei.

"Wait, what's going on?!" Mirio rose his voice. Melissa sighed as she took off her glasses.

"They aren't going to change our future… They're creating a new one…" Melissa said as she began to explain what happened earlier between the two scientists:

_Melissa was going through things on her computer and then Mei popped up in front of her. "Melissa we gotta talk!" Mei shouted as she was jumping in front of her._

"_What! What is it!?" Melissa shouted as well as she stood up from her desk._

"_We could be creating a new timeline rather than altering ours." Mei said as Melissa groaned in annoyance._

"_Why do you say this?" Melissa asked as she looked like she was out of patience._

"_Okay so you know about the Multiverse Theory? Well I think we'll be doing similar like that. For instance, if we sent them back in time, we won't be sending them to our past but rather a parallel universe that is similar but one that we created by sending them there. We'll be making a brand spanking new universe if we send them back." Mei explained. Only to hear Melissa laugh._

"_Mei this isn't like the movies, things aren't gonna turn out like that, things will be different and we'll know by the time they come back." Melissa calmly said as she began to walk towards her desk._

"_Wanna have a little wager? If I'm right, you pay up 500 bucks, but if you're right, vice versa." Mei smiled as Melissa walked up to her, extending her right hand._

"_Deal…"_

"So there you have it, Multiverse Theory is real and Back to the Future is full of shit…" Melissa sighed.

Everyone looked at the two like they were idiots. "So you sent my friends to an unknown universe?!" Kota shouted as he walked towards the scientists.

"No no, they're going to the past, it's just that it won't alter our timeline, but rather be creating a new one." Mei defended.

"What time point are they going to..?" Mirio asked. Hearing this, Melissa walked over to the machine where it had the point of time location.

"They should be heading over to… wait WHAT?! THAT'S TOO FAR, WAY WAY WAY TOO FAR!" Melissa shouted as everyone went to see what she was looking at as all their faces went into a deep shock.

"They went there…" Mei said blankly.

(**Play The Plot Lurking in the Mist- JJBA Stardust Crusaders**)

A dark hall is filled with a man running towards a room filled with stairs as he ran up towards the top. He opens a door to see someone on a throne of some kind with bright yellow eyes piercing through the darkness. "My Lord, he has made the time jump…" The formally dressed man said as he kneeled in front of the man on the throne.

The dressed man felt nothing as he was slammed against a wall with a hand surrounding his neck. "**Are you certain…?**" The dark voice spoke softly as the man viciously nodded as the tall man let him go.

"**Find Herald, tell him I have a task for him to complete…**" The tall man said as he walked towards his throne as he forms a smile. "**Let the games begin… Sokudo Kimato…**"

* * *

**Here we are guys! A new chapter done, I was honestly trying to figure out how to finish so I thought, why not a brand new threat coming in to wreck shit up, hope you guys like this chapter and I will see you in the next one, Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

(**Play My Hero Academia- MHA ost**)

A portal above a building emerges, showing two teens falling towards the top of the building. They groan as they sat up rubbing their heads. "That was really rough…" Eri whined.

Sokudo started patting his body down as he got rid of the dust as he got up. "Agreed, that was really rough…" Sokudo said laughing. He looked up to see a city, but not just any city, it was Musutafu, Japan. And it looked brighter, more cleaner and the buildings were not all destroyed. They did it, they successfully went back in time. "We… WE DID IT HAHAHA!" Sokudo was jumping in joy as Eri got excited as she saw Sokudo jumping.

He went to Eri and picked her up and spun her around, "WE DID IT, WE'RE OFFICIALLY TIME TRAVELERS!" He shouted as Eri began to laugh and smile along with Sokudo. He puts her down and clears his throat. "Well, I can scratch that off from the bucket list, let's say we go and find Deku HQ, shall we?" Sokudo smiled as Eri nodded. He kneeled in front of her and motioning her to get on his back. "Come on! This is quicker! We'll come back for the bags!" Sokudo said, he looked at Eri and her face was as bright as a tomato.

"Y-you sure? I won't be heavy?" Eri asked timidly. Sokudo shook his head and smiled at her.

"Nah you'll be fine, I promise." Sokudo smiles brightly. While Eri was hesitant, but she got on his back as he stood up, startling her. She began holding tightly as her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Gah yer chocking me!" Sokudo choked at, as soon she heard that, she got off immediately.

"S-sorry…" Eri said looking down. Sokudo looked at her and sighed. Then, without a moment's thought, he dashed around her and began lifting her up bridal-style. "Wh-what?! S-S-Sokudo?!" Eri sputtered as she saw Sokudo smiling and gave her a wink.

"Relax, you can trust me, right?" Sokudo asked, raising a brow. Eri was trying to speak but words failed her once again. But before she could finally say something, Sokudo finally dashed off the building as she started screaming, holding him tighter. Sokudo smiled as he landed on the next building and running down the building and onto the road. "You should open your eyes and see this, it's accelerating!" Sokudo laughed.

Eri slightly opened her eyes and saw everything slowing down as they went faster, she began smiling, she started laughing as Sokudo was smiling, seeing her smile and laughing always made his heart melt. '_She;s too cute I can't even…_' Sokudo thought as he continue running through the streets.

"Alright the Deku HQ building should be… uhhh where's the building?" Sokudo asked as he stopped in front of a building that said "Nighteye Agency". Sokudo looked around to see what was going on and he noticed all the buildings were different and had different logos than what they had in his time. "This is all wrong, where's Deku HQ, what's going on?!" Sokudo asked as he was looking around with Eri still in his arms.

"Hey Sokudo you can let me go now…" Eri said as he did just that. Sokudo began dashing through the area looking for clues on where they really were and then they see on a giant TV on a building with breaking news.

"_This just in, All Might officially retires early this morning after fighting a powerful villain that nearly killed Best Jeanist. What will we do without our Symbol of Peace?_" The news lady said as she shows a clip of a skeleton man with blonde hair pointing at the screen. "_Now… It's your turn…"_ The man said as he was looking away from the screen. Sokudo then realized this clip, it was when he was 6 years old when he first saw it. Sokudo's knees began to buckle as he collapsed to his knees as he was staring at the ground.

"DAMN IT, WE WENT TO FAR!" He punched the ground, causing a crack to the concrete as Eri ran to comfort him as he was mad.

"Hey, hey, no need to worry, we still have the watches, we can go back and do it again!" Eri optimistically assured as Sokudo shook his head.

"No, you heard her, we only have one time jump, if we use it to go towards the time we're needed, we'll be screwed in that timeline no matter what… we are stuck here for right now…" Sokudo said calmly as he then walked towards the building. "Look I'll get a map, stay here and I'll be quick." He says before opening the door, she then nods and smiles.

Sokudo walked into the building to see an assistant going to work on her computer. She had blue skin and it seems she had a hero outfit with a gas mask of some design. "Uhh, excuse me miss, do you by any chance have a map of the city?" Sokudo asked. She looks up and raised her right brow.

"You can to the Nighteye Agency, for a map?" She deadpanned as he had a sweat drop.

"Uhh yeah, I was walking around so much that I lost my way around and I don't know know this place all too well." Sokudo chuckled as the blue skinned girl was unfazed by the boy's attempt of a lie.

"One second please…" She said as she walked into a hallway, exiting from his sight. Sokudo took a deep breath, he could tell that the lie was not really convincing. He looked around in the building as he smiled, it was like seeing a before picture then mentally visualizing the after picture. He then looked to see Eri waiting patiently outside, he then realized since they're before when Deku saved her from Chisaki. He then walked out to say something.

"Hey Eri, if you could have any hair color besides the one you have currently, what would it be?" Sokudo asked smiling. Eri stood there humming as she was deciding.

"How about that color?" Eri said pointing at a cherry blossom tree. Sokudo looked at the tree and smiled.

"Perfect choice, be right back!" Sokudo said as he then turned back inside, only to be in front of a tall skinny man with green and yellow hair wearing a three piece suit. "...You must be the map guy, yeah?" Sokudo asked while squinting his eyes.

"No, the name is Sir Nighteye, may I ask why you need a map?" The tall man asked, pushing his glasses up. Sokudo tilted his head.

"Because I lost my way around and I need to get back home before I get in trouble…" Sokudo nervously said as he felt like he was being interrogated.

"I see… And what did you say your name was again?" Nighteye asked narrowing his eyes.

"I… didn't…" Sokudo said backing up a bit. "Look all I need is a map and I can be out of your hair, that's it." He stated as he was staring back at Nighteye.

"Very well, Bubblegirl, go get a map for the boy." Sir Nighteye ordered, but not taking his eyes off the boy. Sokudo remained vigilant as he stared into Nighteye. The blue-skinned girl came out and gave Nighteye the map, he then extended his hand with the map towards Sokudo. As Sokudo was about to take the map, Nighteye held his hand. "I hope you find where you belong…" Nighteye stated. Sokudo nodded and bowed.

"Thank you for the help…" He then walks to the door and just before he walked out. "...Kimato, that's my name…" And with that, he walked out of the building with the map in his hand. Sir Nighteye continued focused on to the boy as his eyes turned black and his irises turned into purple cogs.

"What do you see Sir…?" Bubblegirl asked as Nighteye saw the boy's future. His face began to have an intrigued look as he turned to the direction of his office. "Just another problem on our hands…" He said as he then closed the door to his office, leaving Bubblegirl by herself.

Nighteye walks to his desk as he grabs his phone. "Yes hello… Yes it's been awhile, I wouldn't call if it wasn't important… We may need Toshi for this… I know he's retired but it's important… We may have another One For All user…"

Sokudo and Eri heads to a barber shop as they wanted to get a do over, Sokudo's suggestion. Thanks to the map, they knew where to go. Eri dyed her hair cherry blossom as Sokudo trimmed the ends of his hair a bit, not changing much. He looked at Eri with her new hair color and his heart felt like it missed a beat. '_Why did she have to be so pretty?!_' Sokudo thought, looking away, blushing. Sokudo then paid the barber plus tip for the superb job she did.

The two decide to walk along the streets as they see everyone wearing All Might merchandise. Sokudo sighed as he knew that this was a giant milestone for the hero society, he then saw the news and there seemed to be a hit and run as thugs were shown on a big screen in a car. Sokudo narrowed his eyes as he saw the news. "You know, since we are here in the past and you are a hero…" Eri said as she got his attention, as she was smiling. "I think you should apprehend the thugs mister!" Eri said as Sokudo nodded as he dashed off. Eri smiled as she saw a little shop with an All Might hat, she pays for the hat and began walking around.

Sokudo ran to the building they came to this timeline on to get his costume. He finds it and zooms up the building, grabbing the bag with his costume and jumps off the building. He spun around quickly in mid-air as he was changing and landed on a building with his costume on and his mood brightened as his eyes begin to spark as he clicked the button behind his ear as his mask appeared and made him grinning widely. "Okay Japan of 2019, let's see what you got!" Sokudo said as he dashed off the building and headed to apprehend the hit and runners.

(**Play Remember The Name- Fort Minor**)

A car blast on through the road, ignoring all rules of the road. Five thugs in the car laughing with all the money they got. While four police cruisers was right on their tail, they went faster than the cruisers. "Man these pigs ain't shit, all these heroes moaning and whining about All Might retiring, the time couldn't be more perfect!" The driving thug laughed as the others began to join in.

They then hear a loud thud on the car roof and stopped laughing immediately. The thug in the passenger seat got confused and looked out to see what it was. Suddenly, the passenger thug was then flow out as he was grabbed by something from up top, two minutes later, Sokudo jumped in the seat. "Whoo! Hello thugs, thanks for saving me a seat!" He smirked as the men were so confused.

"What did you do to Mike?!" One of the thugs shouted as he aimed a gun to Sokudo's head.

"So that was his name, I couldn't tell with him screaming his head off" Sokudo laughed. The thug got mad as he then tried to shoot Sokudo, but nothing happened, he keeps shooting but nothing came out.

"WHY CAN'T I FUCKING SHOOT YOU?!" The thug shouted as he saw Sokudo raising his fist towards the thug.

"I think you need these…" Sokudo said as he opened his fist and dropped all the bullets in front of him. The thugs were shocked as the others got mad and began shooting the hero, but he was already gone. Soon one by one, all the thugs were taken out of the car as the driver was becoming petrified.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I SIGNED UP FOR?!" He then slammed on the brakes and turn the car off and got out.

"Good choice…" Sokudo said, making the thug turn to see he was on the roof of the car. The police finally caught up and apprehended the driver. The thug then saw his group all knocked out on the side of a building.

"You didn't kill them?" The thug asked, making Sokudo laughing his ass off. The thug was confused and tilted his head.

"Why would I kill them? I'm a hero for crying out loud!" Sokudo shouted as he raised his fist. He then jumped off the car and landed in front of a police officer.

"Thanks Hero, with All Might retired, a bunch of criminals and thugs are on a rampage in the city and we need to stop them!" The officer said as he sighed, taking his hat off. Sokudo gazed on the city in front of him.

(**Play any action music you prefer**)

"Tell other officers to not worry so much, a new hero is coming to help…" Sokudo said confidently said as he walked onwards.

"Wait, there's hundreds of crimes happening, what are you going to do?" The officer shouted as Sokudo looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm going to even out the odds…" Was all that was said as Sokudo blasted onwards to stop the crimes that were corrupting the city with fear. One by one, each crime was apprehended as Sokudo was on the case and flowing through stopping every bank robbery, every hit and run, every incident that could lead to disasters. The people were shocked about this new hero that hasn't been known until today.

For about two hours, Sokudo ran to stop all the crimes. He was slowly becoming known throughout the city of Musutafu. Smirking as he did some parkour while he was running through tights spots

"WOOOHOOOOOOO!" He shouted as he pulled a flip over a building he was running.

"_This just in, a new hero approaches the scene as crime as of right now in the city were all solved and thugs, criminals were apprehended."_

"_The hero is now known as __**Velocity**__ by the police force, grateful to have a hero like him on our side!"_

"_Everyone in this town wants to know one thing: Who is Velocity?"_

(**End the music**)

A TV was turned off as a skeleton like man with blond hair, an unknown creature wearing a suit, and a tired man was looking at each other. "Well this was certainly most unexpected, literally a day out of the job and people think they can roam the streets and corrupted the town with crime!" The creature said.

"Yeah, this Velocity guy is really something else, what do you guys think?" The blond man asked as the tired man sighed.

"I think this is someone who decided to make his perfect opportunity to make a debut, all these heroes choosing the worst times to become heroes just for fame and money." The man said.

"Now let's not jump to conclusions Mr. Aizawa, this hero seems to have his head on his shoulders real tight, we've only seen slight pictures of him, not once is there one with a civilian like the other heroes would just take it and the cash as well. I think we have a real hero on our hands." The creature smiled.

"I agree Nezu, ever since this morning I've done nothing but worry about this city and the corruption that could occur while I'm retired, but this hero, this… Velocity, he's become more than willing to do the job…" The blond man said.

"Indeed, but enough of that for right now, we have to discuss the situation with the dorms…" Nezu smiled

"That was totally awesome! What you did, all those bad guys going out like pew pew!" Eri laughed as she saw everything he did on her bracer. She got her own bracer due to the need of communications, but she can also see everything from his visors as it was all recorded. They were in a hotel room, they decided to lie down for a bit and found a place to live tomorrow.

"I know right! It was so awesome!" Sokudo exclaimed. He was shirtless as he wore shorts with leggings underneath. "Like everyone trying to shoot me and trying to kill me, it was such a rush." Sokudo said while laying on his bed.

"They even named you… Velocity, that's a pretty cool name!" Eri smiled as Sokudo stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I didn't even name myself before, I just went with the flow, it's nice to know people in the past enjoy having the hero society around…" Sokudo frowned as he remembered back home, everyone hated the hero society, for not doing enough against the forces of Shigaraki and all his underlings.

"Hey, they didn't have a choice, they were scared and they came to the conclusion of giving up on heroes and decided to live by. But…" Eri stopped as she walked over to Sokudo and grabbed his face. "...We now can have people depend on us and they believe in you…" She finished with a smile.

Sokudo smiled and sighed. "Thanks Eri, that was a really good pep talk." He laughed as he started to put a shirt and his sneakers on. "I'm gonna go get food, what do you want?" Sokudo asked.

"Anything as long as you include a candy apple!" Eri said as her mouth watered, thinking about a sweet delicious candy apple.

"Heh okay, I'll be back shortly!" Sokudo said as he walked out the door and shut it, leaving Eri by herself. She smirks as she picked up her bracer to watch Sokudo's hero clips.

(**Play Dark Rebirth- JJBA**)

A formally dressed man walks through the throne room as he kneels before a man who gave off such a menacing aura. "My liege, you called for my service?" The man spoke with a sharp accent.

"**Herald, how long has it been since I've sent you out on a mission**?" The man spoke deeply as his eyes glowed a bright yellow.

"My liege?" The suited man said as he looked up to see death itself stare back into his eyes.

"**Your skills must be so rusty, a mere baby could power over you…**" The man spoke as he chuckled darkly. "**A crippled one at that…**" He finished. Before Herald spoke, the man extended his hand to his right and snapped his fingers, then a portal opened. Grabbing Herald's attention.

"**Now Herald, jokes aside, I have a mission just for you, there appears to be a traveler through time that you need to eradicate. If you succeed, you will be rewarded very handsomely…**" The man spoke. Herald nodded as he then got up. "**Fail however…**" He spoke coldly as he raises his hand towards Herald, clenching his fist, causing Herald to scream and kneel in pain. As agony bestows upon him, he felt like he was going to die. Shortly after, the pain stops.

"**A mere taste of what will happen if you disappoint me…**" The man finished as he brought his hand back to his arm rest.

"Y-yes, my Liege. I will not disappoint…" Herald managed to say as he was breathing heavy.

"**Good, you have one month, now get out of my sight, I'll be expecting good results**" The man spoke as Herald walked into the portal.

The dark man got up from his throne and walked towards a window as he looked over to see the cold of the night as the moon was full and shining upon him, revealing a dark-tanned man with dirty-blonde hair as a scar held to his left eye, across his chest and a few on his arms. The man sighed as he ignored the breeze completely, he then walked towards a room until he was interrupted by a man appeared in front of him.

"My Lord, I heard that you sent Herald on the mission?" The man said kneeling.

"**Why yes of course… What is the problem?**" The scarred man asked as he stared at the knelt man very coldly.

"Wouldn't it be wise to send someone more qualified for the job?" That was more than enough from him as he was levitating two feet off the ground, couldn't move a muscle at all as he looked at the man whose eyes were glowing very brightly as he could tell, he fucked up…

"**Let me explain something to you Eldrian, under any circumstances, should you even try to question my actions, **_**I will make sure the last moments of your life will be nothing but pure agonizing pain and torture beyond what your little mind could comprehend**_**…**" The man said as he threw Eldrian to a nearby wall, dropping to his knees.

"F-forgive me, Lord **Kariudo**… But I n-never meant to question your d-decisions, I'm just asking because of Herald. It's been too long since his last mission and he b-barely made that one." Eldrian stated as he continued looking at the ground, not facing the man. He then felt a foot on his back, making him grunt.

"**Everyone deserves a second chance, and you of all people should know… Hey that reminds me, where exactly were you before I took you under my wing…?**" Kariudo asked as he looked down smiling evilly.

"I was dying, all alone, with no one there for me…" Eldrian answered as he continued staring at the ground.

"**Yes… Now tell me, do you think it's okay to bad mouth your team members like that when you came from literally nothing, Herald had a family who loved him when you came from nothing, no friends, no family, **_**no one… **_**No one ever believed in you, no one even cared enough to toss you a slice of bread, that's why you were casted into nothing, be thankful I found you and didn't leave you to die. And be more respective towards Herald, he could turn out better than you…**" Kariudo spoke coldly as he got off his back and continued walking into the room.

"Yes my Lord, please forgive my insubordination…" Eldrian said as Kariudo waved his hand, motioning to stop worrying about.

"**Sometimes Eldrian, you have to enjoy the little things…"**

"**No matter how big or little they are…**"

Sokudo was walking over to the hotel with bags in his hands as he was whistling, he could've been there and back within seconds. But the restaurant was down a block and he felt like not every time had to be about speed, take it slow for a bit. He entered the room and saw Eri sleeping while her bracer was still on, playing his clips. He smiled as he placed the bags on the table. He grabbed the remote turning the TV on, turning on the news, he saw that they were still talking about the new hero, Velocity.

He smiled because he made his debut, turned out a lot bigger than expected. "_People have taken distant pictures of this hero, while no one knows who he is, people are still asking who is this Velocity_" The news lady said as the screen changed to a bunch of civilians.

"_This Velocity guy, he's pretty quick" _A woman holding her kid said

"_Velocity was so cool! He was so fast like pshhewww and zoom zoom!" _A kid said as his mom was holding him. The screen turned to a detective smoking a cigar and puffing out smoke.

"_While he has made heroic acts for the city, he hasn't been checked by any other heroes or the system that gives people permission to use their quirks publicly. For all we know, this Velocity guy is a vigilante…"_ The man said as he downed a shot of whiskey and headed out.

"_While that may be true, this man has made more heroic acts than the newest pros. I say he's a true hero for the people who can now rest easy._" The news lady said as the news was then followed by the weather and other things.

Sokudo was kinda annoyed at how they didn't think about this beforehand, but then again, they weren't really supposed to go so far. Sokudo went over to the cherry blossom haired girl and woke her up. "Hey Eri, wake up, I'm back with dinner!" Sokudo said softly.

"Hmm? Soku? How… long was I out?" Eri asked squinting her eyes. Sokudo smiled.

"You were out for a half an hour, I just came through the door two minutes ago…" Sokudo said as he pointed his thumb to the bags of food. Eri was drooling over the thought of food. Making Sokudo smile.

"Alright, enough talk, let's eat!" Sokudo said clapping his hands together.

A seagull flies over a beach as the moon just hovers over the sea as it was shining. Two figures were walking around the beach, one with green hair and freckles with bandages wrapped around his arms and head. The other was a tall unhealthy skinny with blonde hair who wore a arm cast. The two were Izuku Midoriya AKA Deku and Toshinori Yagi AKA All Might, two users of One For All. "So what do you think of that new hero?" The blonde man asked, he then saw the green haired teen focused on thought.

"This hero seems to be different from all the others, he doesn't communicate with the hostages and victims he saved and while some in the station call him a vigilante, the rest call him a hero. But I find it weird that he just appears when you go into retirement.. Do you think he's a bad hero?" Izuku asked, making All Might laugh as blood sputters from his mouth.

"There's no such thing, young Midoriya! There are no bad heroes, only entitled heroes, those who expect the cash and fame to come with the job. But however, this hero… He seems to not care about all that, almost seems that he wants to save everyone, I mean have you seen the news? He took down four bank robberies, ten hit and runs and 6 actual robberies and did you see him take any money? It seems that we have another real hero, just like you!" The blonde said, ruffling the kid's hair.

Izuku smiled as he thought who this hero really was and he hoped to find out soon. The two bowed to each other goodbye as they went home.

A portal rips through the air as Herald jumps out on lands on deserted streets. He observes is surrounding and spotted a mask store, he smiles as he rushes to the store with such excitement.

He walks out later with a mask that covers his eyes. The mask could make eye movement he made as he was squeal in joy while jumping up and down. He then realized he was making a fool of himself while out in public as he cleared his throat. He then fixed his suit and hair as he then began walking down the street. "Now where to find this time traveler…"

(**Play the Dragon Ball Z episode ending theme**)

**The game is set, the pieces are moving. Our hero Velocity is now a part of something greater as a man is hunting him down to kill him. Will Herald find Velocity in time? Will Velocity take him on? What is Herald's quirk? Who is Kariudo and why does he want Sokudo dead? Find out next time on Velocity's Change of Fate...**


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks…

Two weeks was all it took until they began discovering the hero Velocity. "_This hero, let's talk about him. He's fast, he's apprehended at least 6 crimes a day. However nobody really knows what he looks like nor who he is."_ A news reporter stated as he was talking to the chief of police, Kenji Tsuragamae. "_Does anyone in the station have any intel about this hero?" _He asked the chief.

"_Ruff, while nobody truly knows who this hero is, he has not shown evidence of him being a certified hero, which means he is a vigilante and continues to break the law every time he goes out there. He is an influence to those who use their quirks out in public without license, ruff." _The chief said as he folded his fingers.

"_Be that as it may, Velocity still helps citizens with no personal gain it seems. The amount of robberies he's stopped in a single day, it's enough to be the heroes starting in shame!_" The news reporter said as he laughed.

"_So you're saying it is okay for a man to just up and be a hero whenever he feels like it? That it's fine to use his quirk in public without showing a certified license of an official hero? That is extremely prejudice and unfair to those who worked hard to be known as official heroes. This Velocity character has failed to allow us to confirm whether he's a legal hero or not. So from this day on to the side of justice and the law, he is a wanted vigilante. Regardless of the heroic acts he's committed, he's still no better than the criminals out there, ruff!" _Tsuragamae explained as he looked onto the camera, crossing his arms.

As the crowd became a mixture of boos and cheers, the news reporter nervously laughed and continued on. "_Well you're most certainly r-right about that one, mister c-chief sir. However, days go by and no one knows where Velocity came from or who he truly is. You know I wonder what he's doing now?" _ The news reporter said as he was cupping his chin.

Snoring can be heard from a room as Eri was up and irritated by Sokudo's loud snores echoing through the hallways. Since they needed a place to live, They were both pretty loaded and that was thanks to Melissa and her job. They got an apartment which is also surprisingly decent. However, Eri was extremely pissed as she was woken up hours ago. Suddenly, a notification beep was blinking on her gauntlet.

She reaches over to pick it up to listen to the police broadcast. "_All units, we have a bank robbery down at the county bank, be advised, 6 heavily armed criminals with a building filled with hostages." _The broadcast repeated as she smirked and gazed over at Sokudo, she walked up to him with a pillow, her aura was so menacing as she slammed the pillow onto his face. He then jumped up screaming as he then zoomed around the apartment with such speed, making Eri's hair wrap around her face. He stopped in front of her.

"WHAT HAPPENED, DID THE EARTH EXPLODE, IS THE PRIME MINISTER TAKEN, ARE WE IN DANGER?!" Sokudo frantically asked. Eri blinked as she sighed.

"...No… There's a bank robbery downtown, 6 armed criminals and a building full of hostages, go now…" Eri deadpanned as Sokudo sighed deeply. He zoomed into a room and came back in two seconds in his hero costume.

"Why the hell did you hit me with a pillow then?" He asked, rubbing where she hit him.

"No time! Go, you big baby!" Eri shouted as he ran out the door. Eri sighed as she walked to her room and sat on her desk, which had a really decent computer with a 70'' TV as she cracked her knuckles and pressed the red button underneath her desk. The screen turned red as a cam through Sokudo's visors was playing as she was seeing what he was as he ran through the streets of Japan.

Sokudo was running as he saw a truck stopped sideways in front of him. He smirked as he continued running. He then jumped towards the truck, activating his phasing form as he phased through the truck and rolled onto the other side of the truck, smirking. He continued running towards his destination.

"_Y'know, you're some kind of crazy, you know that, right?_" Eri communicated through his earpiece. All he did was laugh and continued running. He ran up the building across the bank as he knelt down and observed. There were 16 police cruisers and nearly 50 police officers.

He lifts his arm and pressed a button on his bracer, making a little drone pop out as it flies over to the building. "Alright Oracle, what am I looking at?" Velocity called Eri by her nickname. The droid started hovering inside a vent on top of the building and began making its way to the main hall, where the hostages were, as well as the criminals who were guarding the bank heavily.

"_Well I'll give you a lay out of where they are located in the building, two of them are northwest and in the northeast of the building, three of them are watching the hostages, making sure none of them play hero. However, one of them is in the bank, but this is weird… He isn't armed or anything like the rest of them. What do you think?" _Oracle explained through the piece.

Velocity narrowed his eyes from what he could see in the building. "Well it's either that he's the weakest one there and the one who should take all the cash while the muscles just guard and make sure the cops don't come in. Or that's their strongest to the point where he doesn't need weapons as such." He explained as he stood up. "Regardless, those civilians have been scared long enough, Oracle, have the drone stun the ones guarding the corners of the building." He said.

"_No, call him by his name or he won't do anything!" _She huffed.

"What no! Stun the enemies!" He shouted.

…

"Oracle…?"

…

"Oracle, I'm serious, stun the enemy!"

…

"Fuckin- fine, tell little Zappy to stun the enemies…" Velocity deadpanned. As he finished, the drone stunned the two enemies.

"_Thank youuu!" _Oracle said in a sing-songy voice. Velocity sighed as he dashed towards the bank and drop-kicked one criminal. As the other two saw this, they began to fire at the hero. He smirked as he was catching all the bullets coming his way. The villains ran out of ammo as they then saw Velocity drop all their bullets onto the ground, except for two, he flicked the bullets towards their heads, knocking them out.

The hostages looked at Velocity with such an amazed look. "Whoa… Y-you're him! You're Velocity!" One of them said as the others began chattering loudly. Velocity cut off their zip-tie cuffs as he stood in front of them.

"And you guys are out of here, the police will take care of these guys, however, you guys need to leave now." Velocity stated as the civilians all left without a moment's thought. He then walked deeper inside the bank to see a vault, opened and tampered with. He looks inside to see one man piling up money into his bags, not noticing the young speedster walking up on him. Velocity smirked as he leaned on the doorway of the vault.

"Excuse me sir…" He said, making the man jump in fear as he turned around. The man had orange long hair and a well decent suit, he also wore a mask. "This money does not belong to you, whoever you are, comply or I won't hesitate to lay you out for the cops to collect." Velocity warned the well suited man. Much to Velocity's surprise, the man went down on his hands and knees.

"I give, I yield, please don't hurt me…" The man begged as Velocity tilted his head in confusion.

'_This is weird, he immediately surrenders without a fight. I don't like it…_' Sokudo thought as he observed the area. No traps in sight, him on the ground, surrendering with such haste. He walks up to the frightened man with caution. "What's your deal? Why are you so quick to surrender? If that was the case, why did you come along with this job?" Velocity asked, but the man responded with only silence.

Velocity continues walking up to the man. Suddenly the man speaks. "W-wait, before you t-take me away, d-do you wanna see a m-magic trick?" The man said nervously. Velocity took a halt as this was a bit suspicious.

"A magic trick, eh? Why so interested in showing me that, even though I'm taking you to the authorities?" Velocity said as he tilted his head. Then, the nervous man sat up with a bright smile on his face. He pulls out a deck of cards.

"Y-yeah I know, my reasons do seem fishy at the moment, but this wasn't my idea, I was just the lap dog, following around, doing whatever it takes to get some money. It seems horrible but I have never hurt anyone before, honest!" The man said, putting his right hand onto his chest. "Do you still want to see a trick?" The man asked once more.

Velocity sighed looking at the man. "Fine just one trick, but as soon as that's done, I'm taking you in, got it?" Velocity said pointing at the man.

"Alright! Now, pick a card…" The man said as he lays out the cards in front of him. Velocity pulls out a card and looks at it, it was the Joker of hearts. He puts the card back into the collection as the man smiles. "Alright, now pay close attention…" The man says in a warning tone.

The man moves the cards freely through his fingers and slips them into his left sleeve and pulls out one card from his right. "Now then… is this your card?" The man revealed a card, Velocity was stunned, the card was the same one he pulled out, the Joker of hearts.

"Yeah that's the one." Velocity didn't want to admit it but he was impressed. He began to clap for the man. Suddenly the card was getting bigger as the man revealed such a sinister smile.

(**Play Tension- Persona 5 ost**)

"_Good, now then, stay still…_" The man changed his accent as the card was enlarged to the height of Velocity. The card began sucking him in, Velocity tried to resist, but the card was pulling too strong. Then, Velocity was sucked into the card, unable to move except only for his eyes. He could see and hear the man laughing. "_I must say, I wasn't expecting it to be that easy… Oh my Liege, if only you could see me now…" _The man continues to laugh.

"_Oh my apologies boy, my name is Herald, and my quirk is __**Tricky Cards**__, I can use my cards to teleport or trap people in them, but only if they are in my line of sight, truly a delightful quirk…_" Herald explained as he threw a card behind him, the card then grew big as it was showing another place, he turned to walk to the card teleporter.

He then turns around and looks at the trapped hero and smirks. "_I'm afraid you made a dreadful mistake which might cost your life, you and that girl of yours is a target, but I'm in a good mood so I'll let you go for now. However I hope you use this to your advantage, because the next time we cross paths, I will kill you…_" Herald spat out with such a venomous tone as he jumped into the card.

The card then shrunk to its normal size. Then the card that holds Velocity begins to rapidly shake as Velocity breaks free from his prison, he buckles onto the ground, gasping for air. "Well… that was… something…" He said between breaths.

"THIS IS THE POLICE, IF I'M SPEAKING TO THE VIGILANTE, VELOCITY, THE ENTIRE BUILDING HAS BEEN SURROUNDED, NO WAY OUT! SURRENDER YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!" A loud voice blasted from outside.

'_Shit, this is bad, now the cops are on my ass? I thought I was proving to be a hero!'_ Velocity thought as he got upstairs and got into cover. Police and some heroes are in the main hall.

Velocity smirked as he pulled out a little device and rolled it across the floor. The device began making a pitch noise as the cops and heroes began walking to its location. Velocity wasted no time as he dash through the door and through the streets.

He forgot one thing however, a whole squad of police in front of the building. He stops in front, frozen like a deer in headlights, he wanted to punch himself in the face for being so reckless. "VELOCITY! SURRENDER YOURSELF AT ONCE OR WE WILL USE FORCE!" One of the cops shouted.

Velocity raised his hands and smiled, he decided to perform a very special technique he saw on TV once and bolted out of that corner and made his way onto a building, miles away from the bank. "That… that was a close one…" Velocity chuckled.

That victory was short lived however as he felt a huge thud behind him. "Hello there, you wouldn't happen to be Velocity, would you…?" A deep voice spoke from behind him, making the hair on the back of his neck stand. He began sweating very heavily, as if the sun was inches away from him.

"If I said I wasn't, would you believe me?" Velocity asked as he turned to see a giant man engulfed in flames. The now #1 hero, Endeavor towered over him as he began sweating even more. "Also, do you have an off switch for those deadly flames you wear so beautifully?" Velocity remarked as he shrugged.

"Flattery and jokes will not save you, I'm afraid you're coming with me." Endeavor spoke as he tried to grab Velocity's hand, but all he grabbed was thin air as he took a double look at the vigilante as he was phasing.

"Yeah the thing is…" Velocity spoke as he dashed up on a water tower on the building. "I'm not coming with anyone at all…" He finished as he sat on the tower, smiling at the pro hero.

"Boy, I will not repeat myself, you're coming with me, now, we can do this the easy way…" Endeavor stopped as he lifted up his right hand and a second later, it became engulfed with fire with such heat, Velocity began to sweat. "... Or the hard way…" Endeavor finished looking at Velocity with such an angry glare, it would scare almost anyone away.

Velocity sighed as he stood back up. "Oh? And if I choose the hard way, will it result in you burning me up like a turkey on Thanksgiving?" He spoke in a sly tone.

"You'll end up a lot worse if you keep up with this childish attitude!" Endeavor said as he charged up a fireball and threw it at Velocity. The speedster made a quick side step as the fireball then ascended to the sky as it quickly dissolved into smoke.

"Oh? Sorry big guy, but looks like I gotta get going, catch ya later!" As Velocity jumped off the tower, he began to run down the building with haste. Endeavor chuckled.

"I was kind of hoping he'd run…" Endeavor spoke to himself. He began to run off the building and land on the ground as he then jumped on the side of the building and performed a charged jump towards Velocity. His hand was engulfed once more as he formed a fire spear and threw it towards the speedster's direction.

Velocity dodged the fire spear barely as the impact pushed him off his feet. "Dammit! That was a close call!" Velocity shouted as he got up and started running away from the fiery hero.

"_Sokudo, are you okay?! Your armor is beginning to burn up!" _Eri shouted through the comms.

"Yeah, just ran through a forest fire! A really tall one too!" Velocity joked as he ran through the streets looking for a fire hydrant.

"Ohhh! Endeavor, wait why are you fighting him?!" She asked as he sighed annoyingly.

"I'm not fighting him! I'm trying to get away from him so I don't have to fight him and be titled as a villain!" Velocity explained as he felt a huge rush of heat coming towards his back. He then jumped up to see a fireball hit the very ground he was running on, melting the asphalt lower to the ground.

Velocity grabbed hold of a streetlight and spun around forward and launched himself forward.

Endeavor continued to chase the speedster as he jumped onto sides of buildings, almost catching up to him. "You're pretty quick Velocity… But…" Endeavor stopped as he charged another spear. "YOU CAN'T OUTRUN MY FLAMES!" Endeavor shouted as he propels the spear towards Velocity.

Velocity squinted his eyes as he enhanced his speed as everything around him halted to a stop. He was going so fast, time stopped. He looked back at Endeavor and took a sigh of relief.

"Man, I really thought he was gonna get me… Good thing I used One For All, otherwise, I would've been a cooked goose!" he took a sigh of relief. He ran up to the fire spear and aimed both his arms at it and began making whirls of wind at it, making it distorted. He then looks at Endeavor, who's still on the side of a building. He then smirks devilishly. "I have a perfect idea!" He said as he made his way to the hero.

"Man, it's a good thing I packed this!" Velocity said, pulling out a marker. "I was going to use this for the fans, but I guess now is as good timing as ever!" He said, drawing a big circle around his left eye and a big L on his forehead. He begins laughing his ass off. "Man he looks really mad!" he said as he took a moment to observe the number one hero's face, truly an intense look.

"Alright, any longer and it would be considered weird." Velocity said as he dropped to the ground and continued running away.

Endeavor dropped to the ground as he continued running but stopped because Velocity was nowhere in sight. "Dammit! I lost him…" He grunted as he walked over to where the spear was whirled out of shape.

"It looks like he blew away the spear before it hit him, that's annoying, he had the power of wind as well?" Endeavor spoke to himself as he cupped his chin. However, his train of thought was interrupted as he noticed civilians laughing at him.

"What are you all laughing at?!" Endeavor asked loudly. One of the civilians spoke up.

"Your… face… look at it." The civilian said between laughs. The flame hero walked toward a building with a window and saw his reflection. He gave out a loud growled as his flames became larger and brighter.

"THAT DAMN BRAT, DAMN YOU VELOCITY!" He shouted out as his flames were becoming more violent as he jumped up to a building.

Sokudo heard this as he was changing from his hero form and began laughing again. "He's so mad!" He laughed as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Okay, as fun as that was, no more humiliating public pro heroes…" He said as he walked out of the alleyway. From there he saw something that made him choke on his breath. A bird mask and purple fur.

"That's Overhaul… What the hell is he doing here, I thought he wouldn't make an appearance in a month from now." Sokudo said to himself as he got close to the villain. He got close enough for him to eavesdrop on whoever he's talking to.

"You got the payment?" Overhaul spoke through his mask.

"Yeah… Do you have the stuff…?" The other man asked as he pulled out a wad of cash. Overhaul then pulled out a small case. He stopped for a moment as the man looked at him with a confused look. "Uhh, you okay?" The man asked. Overhaul nodded as he exchanged the case with the cash.

"This is serious, make sure you don't get caught with these, otherwise, I'll make sure they clean your body with nothing but a mop… Do you understand?" Overhaul spoke coldly as the man started sweating bullets.

"Y-yeah of course…" The man stuttered as he walked away from the bird-masked villain. Overhaul just stood there for a minute or two.

"You know, snooping isn't really okay with people like me… You could get hurt." Overhaul spoke, making Sokudo widen his eyes as he stood up looking at the villain. He took a deep breath and shook the fear away.

"And you know it's not cool selling drugs like that on the street." Sokudo spoke out as Overhaul looked right at him.

"Oh? Do you have evidence if they were drugs? For all you know, I could've given him a gift of sorts for his children…" Overhaul spoke as he began walking away from Sokudo. "Consider this as a warning, stay away from me and we both can live happy lives, now then goodbye…" Overhaul waved as he vanished from the sight of Sokudo.

Sokudo was mad, he decided to go for a run. '_That was reckless of me, I nearly got killed. Now he's aware of me, dammit!'_ Sokudo thought as he began jogging around the city as he began to feel his stomach growling. "Whoops, I guess I forgot to eat today." Sokudo laughed. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number and brought it to his ear. " Hey Eri, I'm heading over there and uh… Initiate 'Bottomless Pit'... Yeah, I'm kinda hungry though… Thanks Eri! You're the best!" Sokudo said as he ended the call and continued jogging back to his apartment.

However, little did he know, there was a man watching him, the tip of his hair made arrows as he looked immensely confused. "He knows Eri? I have to tell Overhaul about this!" The man spoke to himself as he walked around the corner.

Sokudo opens the door to his apartment and he could smell the deliciousness of the food that was made for him. His mouth began to water as he saw the mountain of food that was towering before him. He then saw Eri with her arms cross making the cutest pout face ever in existence. Sokudo smiled at her and gave her the biggest hug ever. "Thank you so much!" Sokudo shouted. Eri sighed and smiled slightly.

"Sheesh, it's nothing compared to what you usually request…" Eri said as Sokudo put her down and pats her head.

"Don't be like that, whatever you make for me is perfect in every way!" Sokudo grinned as Eri gave off a slight blush. "Enough of that though, let's dig in!" Sokudo walked over to the table of food.

"Nah, you go ahead, I already ate, I'll go watch some Netflix then probably sleep for the rest of the night." Eri waved as she walked into her room.

Sokudo shrugged as he sat down and brought his hands together for a prayer. "Thank you for the meal and thank you for giving me the strength I have to keep fighting. Please continue guiding me and Eri to a brighter future and continue being the healthiest we can be… Thank you and amen." Sokudo finished as he began to scarf down the mountain of food in front of him with such a joyful face.

Eri walked to her bed and looked at her phone, they had to get another one due to being in the past and their old phones were too futuristic for this timeline. She began to look at the news and saw a mad Endeavor with his face that looked like a child drew on it. Eri began to laugh at the picture.

She then looks at her desk and smiles as she then claps twice and her TV begins her favorite show. "Oh boy this is my favorite episode!" Her eyes sparkled as she got on her bed and started enjoying her show. Suddenly, she hears a knock on her door. "Come in!" Eri spoke out, the door opened and Sokudo came in with two bottles of soda.

"Hey there, mind for a talk?" Sokudo asked as he handed her a bottle as she accepted the drink.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Eri said as she paused her show, sitting up on her bed. Sokudo sat on her chair as he deep sighed.

"Today was kinda crazy, do you remember the bank heist? That Herald guy…" Sokudo said as he took a sip from his soda. "He even mentioned 'liege', which means there's someone out there who knows what we did…" Sokudo said as he leans back into the chair.

"He said that we are a target and that we made a mistake… I'm kinda worried, are we going to die?" Eri asked quietly. Sokudo looked into her eyes, he saw fear and worry. He downs his drink and stands up as he takes a deep breath.

"Listen we're in this together, no matter what. And as long as I'm alive, we'll be okay." Sokudo said smiling. Eri smiled softly and gave him a small nod.

"Yeah you're right, I shouldn't be doubting this, thanks Soku." Eri said smiling. Sokudo gave her a grin as he headed out of her room. He walked out and went to his room and laid in his bed, yawning.

"We'll be okay, I promise…" Sokudo said as he drifted away into his slumber.

A bright light comes from a little building, Herald has his light on, counting his money that he stole earlier. "Ahh, I could buy all the food I want with this kind of dough." He giggles.

Suddenly, darkness filled the room as the lights went out in an instant, Herald was confused but shrugged it off as he walked towards the breaker down in the basement. He messed with it a bit until he heard deep footsteps, like as if someone wanted him to know that they were there. He finished up fixing the lights and approached the stairs. As he reached the top of the stairs, that moment, he felt a presence. A dark, cold presence, one that he knows all too well. He turns the corner to see a man's back facing him with such a dark aura, it could almost suffocate you. "M-my Liege… So what do I owe the p-pleasure of your visit?" He asks nervously.

"**Herald… You disappoint me… You were supposed to kill the time breakers and come back… Yet you've done nothing of the sort and to top it all off, you had the most perfect opportunity to destroy one of them and yet you chose not to… Explain to me why that is?**" Kariudo turned to face him as Herald was then brought to his knees by some force, his fear of this giant man was enough to make him kneel before him whenever.

"My Liege, I wanted to see how much of a f-fighting chance he had against me, I wanted to de-" Herald was interrupted with a kick to his face as he fell on his back. Before he was given a chance to react, a foot slammed on his chest, making him spew out blood. He opened his eyes to see an enraged beast as Kariudo grew teeth of a beast.

"**I DIDN'T ASK FOR THAT, I ASKED FOR HIS DEATH, NOT TO SEE HIS IMPROVEMENT FOR YOUR ATTEMPT TO SEE HOW GOOD OF A FIGHTER HE IS! THIS IS WHY I DON'T SEND YOU ON QUESTS, BECAUSE YOUR FOOLISH ACTIONS LIKE THIS ONLY PROCEED TO PISS ME OFF!**" Kariudo shouted as his foot became heavier on Herald's chest.

"I-I'm sorry m-my Liege! I-I never meant t-to anger you! I wanted to i-impress you just t-to show you how great a-and reliable I am!" Herald said shakingly. He was shaking so horribly in fear from the man above him.

"**IF THAT WAS THE CASE, THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED THEM AND BE DONE WITH IT, NOT TO LAY AROUND HERE WITH A THUMB UP YOUR ASS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!**" Kariudo yelled as Herald could feel the full force of his shouts.

"Yes my Liege! I'm sorry my Liege! It won't happen again, I promise! The second I find them, I'll kill them!" Herald swore up and down.

Kariudo lifted his foot and combed his hair back with his hand. "**You have until the end of this week to find them, fail me, and I'll make a larger example of you, am I clear?**" Kariudo said as his teeth grew back to normal. Herald nodded ferociously.

"Crystal clear, so clear, it's transparent!" Herald nervously said as Kariudo raised an eyebrow.

"**Good, I'll be seeing you in a week, do not fail me…**" Kariudo said as he disappeared. Herald still laid there on the ground, the pain didn't even come close to the anger he felt towards the time breakers. It was them that angered his master, them that got him hurt and yelled at by his master. He gritted his teeth and became more furious as his nails dragged along the wooden floor and blood started to some from his fingertips.

"Just you wait Velocity, I'm going to kill you…" He spoke with such poison in his words.

* * *

Well well well, a new chapter in almost two months?! That's crazy, alright I'll stop playing. But hey guys, it's been awhile, had to deal with some stuff and with my computer acting like the way it is, it's hard to pull out my story and continue writing, but I'm back now and I'll be posting chapters as soon as I can, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review because those always help, see you guys soon!


End file.
